Transformers: Generation
by DeadStriker32
Summary: Desde que los Decepticons asesinaron a todos y cada unos de los Autobots Cybertron se volvió un lugar oscuro pero aún hay esperanza para el planeta, un pequeño equipo que se hace llamar a "La Revolución" conformado por los únicos descendientes de algunos Autobots mitad cybertronianos y mitad humanos lucharan para que Cybertron vuelva a ser libre
1. Prologo

Desde que los Autobots fueron asesinados por los malvados Decepticons el planeta Cybertron fue esclavizado por el cruel líder Decepticon Megatron todo aquel que sea de aleación Autobot debía ser ejecutado, ese era el decreto de Megatron nadie puede justificar su palabra, su ejercito era comandado por su mano derecha (Y lame suelas) Starcream, todo era solamente muerte e injusticia ni siquiera los Autobots más valeroso el gran Optimus Prime pudo con Megatron, pero aún había un rayo de luz para Cybertron, una esperanza eso era: "La Revolución" un equipo que peleaba por la justicia y la libertad, mi nombre es Seenthry Prime y esta es mi revolución


	2. Libertad y justicia

Por las calles de Cybertron se veía unas 4 figuras encapuchadas escapando de una especie de auto- Alguien tiene un plan- dijo uno de ellos a su compañeros- Tengo uno- dijo el que encabezaba la huida- Ustedes solo suban a los techos y esperan mi señal mientras lo distraigo- entonces tres de ellos fueron por un lado y el otro siguió corriendo- Veamos lo que tienes- dijo antes de dirigirse a un callejón sin salida entonces el auto se acerca lentamente y se transforma en su modo robot sacando una gran sierra de su espalada tratando de cortarlo, este por su parte saca unas pequeñas varillas que al momento se transformaron en unas hachas de guerra- Voy matarte pequeño humano- amenazo el Decepticon al joven y en el momento este trepó al robot por su brazo llegando a su cabeza y clavando sus hacha en el metal, el robot da un grito de dolor e intenta agarrarlo pero el salta y burla al Decepticon- ¡Ahora!- grita el muchacho y del techo salen los otros tres encapuchados disparando al robot haciéndolo caer, entonces el otro joven aprovecha y vuelva a transformar sus hachas en varillas las une transformándolas esta vez en un hacha gigante dio un salto y cortó la cabeza del Decepticon separandola del cuerpo, en el momento su equipo salta del edificio a ver como esta su compañero y entonces uno se saca la capucha mostrando a un joven de unos 17 años con pelo negro y ojos del mismo color y dice- Fanfarrón peleonero- pateando su cabeza luego otro se acerca y también se saca su capucha mostrando esta vez a un chico de unos 16 años, bajito y rubio con ojos color miel que dijo- Tú estas loco o que? pudiste haber muerto- mientras sacudía al del hacha- tranquilo yo lo tenia planeado- dijo este sacándose su capucha y revelado a un chico de unos 18 años pelo azul oscuro y con unos ojos azul brillosos- El tiene razón, pudiste haber muerto- dice otro de unos también de 17 años pelo marrón oscuro y ojos de mismo color- Ya olvídense de eso lo que importa es que estamos bien ¿no? ahora tenemos que volver a la base- dijo el peli-azul antes de retirarse de su equipo.

El grupo tardó unos 30 minutos en llegar a lo que parecía un edificio abandonado y destruido- Hogar, dulce hogar- dijo el rubio tirando una especie de mochila en el suelo y dejándose caer en lo que parecía un sillón muy viejo- Oye Sheethry- dijo el joven de pelo negro- ¿Cuanto tiempo crees que duraremos así?- preguntó- El tiempo que sea necesario Hide- respondió tranquilamente- Rachet ¿tu que dices?- pregunto el llamado Hide a al pelimarrón- Siendo que Seenthry tiene la sangre de los Prime yo creo que hasta que no haya apagado la chispa de cada uno de los Decepticons vivos y por vivir yo diría que... Un largo tiempo ¬¬ - respondió el tal Rachet- ¿Y tu Bee?- dirigiéndose al rubio- No quiero ni saber T-T- respondió este- Si nos quedaremos un "largo tiempo" tendremos que conseguir munición- dijo Hide sacando de sus bolsillos un arma, unas escopetas recortadas, unas metrallas, un cuchillo, algunas granadas y una cadena de balas- Mañana tendremos que volver a vigilar a la misma hora- informó Seenthry mientras estaba revisando su armamento- No puede haber un día libre en que solo allá paz y tranquilidad- dijo Bee con un suspiro al final entonces Rachet dudoso dijo- ¿Y que pasa si Megatron nos atrapa? acaso ese seria el fin de "La Revolución"- esa pregunta llamo la atención de Seenthry- Tranquilo, eso nunca va a pasar y aunque pasara yo, los defendería con todas mis fuerzas- aclaró- Ahora que lo pienso 378 Decepticons muertos es un gran logro- dijo Bee- 379 con el de hoy- agregó Hide- Pasamos 2 años tratando de que caiga el reinado de Megatron, no creo que esa racha se arruinada-dijo el joven Prime tratando de animar a su equipo- Tendremos que madrugar mañana muchachos a si que duérmanse temprano ¿si?- dicho esto se retiró del lugar.

Mientras tanto el los cielos de Cybertron, Starcream se estaba dirigiendo hacia el castillo de Megatron con un escuadrón de vigilancia a darle una no muy buena noticia- A lord Megatro no le gustara esto, nos usara de tiro al blanco- y de repente una voz lo interrumpe- Corrección, te usará de tiro al blanco- Starcrem con un tono furioso dijo- Agh... Blackout, por que no vuelve del agujero de donde saliste- entonces Blackout se acerca en su modo helicóptero- Olvídalo, tenemos que acelerar el paso- dijo Starscream antes de acelerar el paso con su equipo. Al llegar al castillo entró en la sala de Megatron y se transformó en su modo robot- Oh, mi señor tengo una desdichada noticia para usted- dijo Starcream un poco asustado- Dilo Starcream ahora- Apresuro al Decepticon- Vera uno de los nuestro, este, fue asesinado por los... los- el pánico le impedía hablar a Starcream- ¿Por los que? Starcream- a Megatron se le estaba acabando la paciencia- Por los rebeldes- apenas termino de hablar Megatron se levanto dio un grito y sacó su escopeta disparando a uno de sus guardias- ¿Quién fue asesinado esta vez Starscream?- preguntó el Decepticon- Esta vez fue Barricade- como último ataque de furia piso la cabeza del guardia moribundo y la aplasto soltando mucha sangre, luego se volvió a sentar en su trono y dijo seriamente- Mi paciencia se esta acabando Starscream y también tus minutos de vida, cuando ataquen de nuevo me encargare personalmente de degollarlos uno por uno- solando una risa macabra la finalizar.


	3. Eres la única esperanza de este planeta

10 años antes de "La Revolución"

Una mujer acompañada de un niño de unos 10 años se escabullía entre las calles de Cybertron, todo camino en donde estaba un Decepticon, ella debería evitarlo, su nombre Amanda Shane, era buscada por cada uno de los Decepticons del planeta Cybertron incluyendo a Megatron- Mamá estoy muy cansado y tengo mucho sueño- decía el niño mientras se tallaba los ojos-Tranquilo hijo, ya estamos cerca, solo un poco más y llegamos- dijo lo madre para poder animar al hijo pero el niño ni siquiera podía mantener los ojos abiertos entonces la madre opto por cargar al niño todo el camino que quedaba, mientras ella mecía al niño en sus brazos escuchó unas voces que se estaban acercando, rápidamente ella se escondió detrás de un contenedor de basura- ¿Por qué sera que Megatron quiere a la humana?- preguntó unas de las voces- Yo que se, tal vez esa humana tiene algo que él quiere- respondió la otra voz, entonces por el miedo que consumía a Amanda ella involuntariamente lanza un pequeño gemido que alerta a los Decepticons- Shhhhh... Oíste eso- dijo un de ellos- ¿Oír que?-pregunta el otro, la madre abrazaba cada vez más fuerte a su hijo temiendo de lo que iba a pasar hasta que uno de ellos dice- Naaa,debí imaginarlo- y luego se retiran de lugar, Amanda da un suspiro de alivio y siguió su camino con su hijo en sus brazos pero a cada paso que daba más Decepticons encontraba. Entonces encuentra una casa un poco destruida por el cansancio que ella tenia y su hijo dormido en sus brazos no tuvo otra opción que descansar en ella, cuando entró todo estaba lleno de polvo y cuidadosamente acomoda al niño entre sus piernas para que pueda dormir tranquilo Amanda también se deja llevar por el sueño.

El sol ya salió y Amanda se despierta con sus fuerzas repuestas pero en el instante que se levanto se dio cuenta de que su hijo no estaba en una ataque de pánico ella busca desconsolada a su hijo- ¿Cariño, donde estas?, hijo ¡¿Donde estas?!- entonces encuentra a su hijo mirando por unos agujeros en la pared y este con miedo dice- Mamá, están aquí, ellos están aquí- Amanda preocupada abraza a su hijo e intenta ver por los orificios, pero lo que vio le puso la sangre helada Megatron con Starscream, Blackout, Soundwave, Barricade y Shockwave estaban en el lugar- Sal humana, se que estas por aquí, puedo sentir tu miedo- dijo Megatron con arma en mano- Mientras más rápido te rindas menos sufrirás- amenazó Starcream, todo iba de mal en peor- Tranquilo cariño todo estará bien- tratando de consolar a su hijo que lloraba en su pecho sabiendo lo que iba a pasar la madre levanta el mentón del niño y limpiando las lagrimas que caían del niño dijo- Escúchame cariño, se que estas muy asustado pero todo estará bien, lo que te voy decir es muy, muy importante hay algo en ti que te hace muy especial, que te hace sobresalir de los demás tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo, tu eres mi razón para vivir pero ten por seguro que más adelante tu serás de suma importancia, tu serás y eres la única esperanza de este planeta, me Seenthry Prime-Terminando con un beso en la frente del niño- Adiós- dijo Amanda con los ojos llorosos antes de que algo rompiera la pared agarrándola y sacándola de la casa- Aquí estabas malnacida humana- dijo Megatron la fuerza con la que el Decepticon apretaba a Amanda fue tal hasta el punto de escupir un poco de sangre- Que harás hora, sin Optimus a tu lado no eres nada- apretándola más fuerte haciendo que Amanda gritara de dolor-Eres un maldito deslamado Megatron... Ya mataste a todos los Autobots incluyendo a mi esposo Optimus Prime y com a ti no te basta con eso vienes a matarme- dijo Amanda con rabia- Yo nunca entenderé a ustedes los humanos y además yo no voy a parar hasta que todo aquel que sea un Autobot o este alineado con uno merecerá la muerte- dijo antes de clavar una de sus filosas garras en el pecho de Amanda matándola en el momento, el niño, que veía la muerte de su madre empezó a llorar desconsoladamente finalmente Megatron suelta el cuerpo sin vida Amanda y Seenthry se le acerca y en un intento fallido trata de despertar a su madre- Mamá... Mamá... ¡MAMÁ!- y el niño queda llorando abrazando el cuerpo de la madre.


	4. Adiós, Cybertron 1 parte

- Oh, y que planea hacer con los rebeldes mi omnipotente señor- dijo Starscream a Megatron que estaba sentado en su trono- No es obvio descerebrado los buscare por cuenta propia- grito el Decepticon a su general- Si pero como sabrá donde se esconden, hace 2 años terrestres que no pudimos encontrarlos que le hacer creer que los encontrará ahora- exclamó Starscream- ¡Dudas de mi Starscream!- Agarrandolo del cuello- No señor, no señor, suelte por favor, suelte por favor- suplicando, Megatron para dejar de ver la cara del "Lame suelas" solo lo lanzo hacia las puertas del salón destruyéndolas- Fácil, con una emboscada- dijo el gobernante y en el momento Shockwave va caminando hacia Megatron pero ni sin antes pasar sobre estar Starscream- Hay nanita- dijo del dolor- Ah..Shockwave que oportuno- dijo Megatron con una sonrisa en su cara- Lord Megatron- saludo el soldado poniendo llevándose el puño al pecho- Te voy a encomendar una misión muy importante... Diles a los soldados que hoy no habrá vigilancia pero tú tendrás que buscar a los rebeldes pero no los atacaras, los seguirás toda la noche y finalmente cuando encuentres su paradero vendrás hasta aquí y me lo informaras- Apenas terminó de hablar Shockwave responde- Si Lord Megatron- y luego se retira pero no si antes otra vez pisar de nuevo a Starscream, entonces este se levanta y dice- Esta me la tienes jurada- pero Shockwave ni se inmuta- Juro que algún día de estos voy a meterle un misil en el...- Megatron lo interrumpe- Starscream, yo también te tengo una misión- Starscream mira a Megatron- Si mi Lord-.- Ve con Shockwave y si algo pasa me lo dices- Starscream hace una mueca de asco- Como guste mi señor- y también se retira.

Mientras tanto en la guarida de los jóvenes revolucionarios todos y cada uno estaba preparando su armamento para la noche- Armas listo, granadas listo, armas cuerpo a cuerpo listo, esta cosa que no se lo que es- dijo Hide sosteniendo un cubo- " Esta cosa" en una pieza de alta tecnología que solo yo se usar- dice Rachet sacando el cubo a Hide- Okeeeey, listo no falta nada más, oye Seenthry todo esta bien por aquí... Senthry?- Hide fue hasta donde estaba el joven y se encontró con Seenthry en la computadora viendo las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad- Oye responde cuando te hablo- reprochando a Seen- No hay nadie- dice el joven Prime- ¿Qué?- Hide no estaba entendiéndolo que dijo- No hay ningún patrullero en la ciudad-.- Que cara... Déjame ver- dijo presionando un botón en la computadora que cambiaba de cámara- Vació, vació, desierto, desolado, vació, ni un alma... Esto debe ser una broma- Hide quedo atónito al igual que Seenthry- Megatron trama algo- aclara Seentrhy- ¡Muy bien muchachos preparen todo, tenemos que irnos!- gritó Seen mientras tomaba su armamento y su vestimenta- Y empezamos de nuevo- dijo Bee. Al salir de el lugar, Seenthry hablo con su equipo de lo que vio en las cámaras- Algo paso en la ciudad y al parecer no hay ningún patrullero vigilando-.- ¿Como dices?- preguntó Rachet- Que no había ningún patrullero en la ciudad, creo que Megatron trama algo- dijo muy preocupado- ¿Entonces por qué salimos? si no hay nada que defender- exclamó Bee- Para ver que trama Megatron, algo no anda bien- tratando de explicarle al pelirrubio- Creo que Seen tiene razón, no es común que Megatron haga eso- dijo Rachet apoyando a Seenthry pero mientras estaban hablando no se dieron cuenta que a lo lejos Shockwave y Starscream los vigilaban a los lejos- Lord Megatron, encontramos el refugio de rebeldes- dijo atravez de un comunicador- Perfecto Shockwave, notifica me cuando los rebeldes vuelvan cambio y fuera- terminando la transmisión. Los jóvenes todavía les costaba trabajo creer lo que estaba pasando- Ya volvamos a la base muchachos- dijo Bee tratando de convencer a los demás de retirase- Yo quiero saber por que Megatron hizo lo que hizo- se preguntaba el joven Prime- Tal vez había una fiesta en el palacio de Megatron- bromeo Bee- Esto es serio, Bee- dijo Seenthry- Vamos, Seen y si tan solo es por hoy- dijo Hide entonces Seen paró bruscamente- Creo... Creo que tienes razón Hide, quizás debamos volver a la base-.- Alabada sea la All spark- dijo Bee, entonces todos dan la vuelta hacia la base.

Al llegar todos se desarmaron y pensaron un poco en lo que había pasado pero a Seenthry todavía se le hacia extraño lo que sucedió en la ciudad- Olvídalo ya Seen, no era nada- dijo Hide poniendo la mano en el hombro de su amigo- No lo se chicos, la curiosidad me esta comiendo yo solo quiero saber ¿Por qué?- decía el joven sin saber que afuera a lo lejos Megatron con Shockwave y Starscream planeaban algo- Mi señor que espera para hacer explotar el lugar- dijo Starscream- Por que no dejamos que Shockwave haga los honores- viendo al mismo- Será un honor Lord Megatron- dicho eso su cabeza se transformó en un cañón muy potente, el artefacto fue haciendo un sonido de carga hasta que al final solo un proyectil rojo que al impactar en el edifico lo derrumbo completamente.


	5. Adiós, Cybertron 2 parte

- Tan solo eso quiero saber- dijo Seenthry a Hide- Tranquilo, es solo que esto te esta poniendo muy...- Seenthry interrumpe a Hide para que haya un momento de silencio- Shhh... Oyes eso-.- Que cosa- preguntó Hide, pero lo que Seenthry podía oír era la carga de un cañón apunto de disparar- ¡Todos cúbranse- dijo el joven Prime antes de que una explosión envolviera el lugar y debido al impacto todos se desmallaron un momento, el primero en recobrar el conocimiento fue Seenthry que lo ultimo que recordó fue un destello de luz y una fuerte explosión, lo primero que vio fue todo el edifico envuelto en llamas y derrumbándose por partes y en el momento vio a Hide sobresalir de unos escombros- ¿Qué sucedió?- dijo mientras se frotaba la cabeza- Hide estas bien-Seen se acerca a Hide para revisar si su amigo estaba bien- Hubo una explosión y todo esta en llamas, vamos tenemos que encontrar a los demás- tratando de levantar a Hide-¿Donde esta Bumblebee y Rachet?-preguntó Hide- No lo se, hay que buscarlos- respondió Seenthry, el primero en se encontrado fue Bumblebee que estaba sobre unas escombros en llamas-Vamos levántate Bee- dijo Seenthry mientras intentaba despertar a su amigo inconsciente- Seen, eres tú- dijo el rubio que no veía casi nada- Vamos levántate, no hay tiempo- sacando los escombros junto con Hide y levantándolo- Puedes caminar Bee- dijo Seenthry- Eso creó- intentando mantenerse de pie- Ahora tenemos que ir por Rachet- agregó Hide- Tienes razón- dijo Seen y salen a buscar al médico- Oigan espérenme- grito Bee- Me están oyendo, ¡Oigan!- mientras se resbalaba con el piso mientras tanto los otros dos estaban corriendo por el lugar buscando a Rachet y lo encontraron desmayado en el suelo- Hey... Rachet despierta, Rachet- entonces este se despierta muy agitado- ¡Seenthry hubo una explosión y destruyó la...-.- Ya contrólate- dijo Hide dándole una bofetada- Vamos tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo Seenthry, Ya con el equipo reunido fueron saliendo del incendio antes que sea demasiado tarde una vez afuera todos estaban jadeando del cansancio- Estamos en graves problemas muchachos, al parecer los Decepticons encontraron la base y si creen que morimos en la explosión deberíamos irnos ahora- ordenó Seen- Yo no me preocuparía por eso- dijo Bee señalando a una nave Decepticon- Demonios es Starscream!-grito Hide- Cúbranse- dijo Seenthry antes de que el Decepticon se trasformara y aterrizara levantando un poco de polvo- Vengan acá renacuajos- grito Starscream escupiendo un poco de saliva- Hey Decepti-bruto- dijo Hide tratando de atraer al atención del robot- Hijo de...- dijo Starscream corriendo hacia Hide, entonces el pelinegro desenfunda unas pistolas como un vaquero y abre fuego contra el robot- Crees que eso me hace daño- burlo el Decepticon tratando de aplastar a Hide- No ,pero esto si- dijo subiendo al brazo del Starscream y finalizando con una patada muy fuerte a la cabeza haciendo que salga un liquido verde de la boca del robot dejándolo en el suelo- Gané- dijo Hide como si nada- Yo no estaría tan seguro- dijo asustado Bee- Compañía indeseada a las doce- agregó señalando esta vez a Megatron y Shockwave que venían volando hacia ellos- Corran-ordenó Seenthry- Yo los distraeré- sacando sus hachas de guerra-Oh no ni de chiste de dejamos aquí con ellos- dijo Rachet tratando de convencer- Si vamos a morir moriremos juntos- dijo el médico antes de que Megatron y Shockwave aterrizaran entonces Shockwave con su cañón de brazo dispara al equipo pero esquivan el proyectil y corren hacia los Decepticons- Ustedes encárguense de Shockwave y yo de Megatron- dijo Seenthry antes de dirigirse al Decepticon- Morirás maldito humano- Megatron amenazó a Seen con su escopeta pero este rápidamente da un salto y le da un puñetazo en la cara de Megatron luego aterriza, destransforma sus hachas y las convierte en un hacha gigante entonces Megatron transforma su brazo en una espada e intenta clavarla en Seenthry pero el joven desvía la hoja y para hacer retroceder a Megatron saca un arma y le dispara justo en la cabeza- No podemos estar a si para siempre, ¿Alguna idea?- dijo Bee dado un golpe a Shockwave- Tengo una pero deben confiar en mi- dijo Rachet- Mientras nos saques estos dos de encima eres libre de hacer lo que quieras- dijo Hide disparando a Shockwave- Muy bien a la cuenta de tras todos cúbranse los ojos-.- Si- respondieron unisono-.-Okey, 1, 2... ¡3!- entonces Rachet saco un especie de cubo y lo lanzo creando un pequeño brillo finalizando con un destello enceguecedor dejando ciegos a los Decepticons- Donde están ratas inmundas- grito Megatron con sus manos en sus ojos, aprovechando el momento para que los jóvenes escapen- Si queremos permanecer con vida yo digo que salgamos del planeta- dijo Hide- Que?!... No, no saldremos de Cybertorn- ordenó Seenthry- Prime ya afrontalo, no hay más "Revolución" todo se acabo, Cybertron esta perdido- dijo Rachet haciendo que Seenthry se de cuenta de la dura realidad- Muy bien, necesitaremos una nave- dijo Seen- Hide tu sabes pilotear una aeronaves -.- De poder puedo- respondió el pelinegro- Muy bien ahora necesitaremos la nave-.- No hay problema, cerca de aquí hay un hangar abandonado, podremos sacar una de sus naves e irnos de aquí- dijo Bumblebee.

Al llegar al lugar empezaron a buscar una nave en buen estado lo que era difícil ya que todas estaban en muy mala condición- Encontré una- grito Hide y todo el equipo se acerca- Muy bien todo el mundo adentro-ordenó Seenthry cuando se subieron Hide empezó a apretar unos botones, algunos interruptores y la nave ya estaba lista para volar- Sujétense muchachos- dijo Hide antes de despegar y romper el techo del hangar- En el nombre de La All Spark, la matrix de liderazgo y los Prime, amen- dijo Bumblebee que estaba preparándose por si muere en el intento, entonces la nave ya estaba cerca de salir de la atmósfera y Seentrhy veía como su planeta se alejaba más y más hasta el punto de ser tan solo una esfera flotando en el espacio- Tendremos que buscar algún planeta para aterrizar- dijo Hide que estaba viendo unos cables- Intentare buscar el más cercano- dijo Rachet que sacaba una pequeña computadora, pero Seenthry solo estaba en una esquina con su cabeza en sus rodillas, entonces Bumblebee se acerca y dice- Vamos Seen, todo estará bien- poniendo su mano en su hombro tratando de animar a su amigo y Senthry levanta la mirada hacia el rubio- No lo entiendes Bee, yo hice la promesa de nunca escapar y siempre luchar por lo que más quiero y eso era la libertad de Cybertron- Bumblebee que no podía ver a su amigo así dice- Y lo aras solo es cuestión de tiempo- entonces Rachet interrumpe- Oigan encontré un planeta, esta como a una hora de viaje de aquí, llamado: Tierra- De repente la nave experimenta un brusco temblor seguido de un señal de alerta- ¡¿Qué demonios paso?!- grita Seenthry que estaba en el suelo- Al parecer algo impactó contra la nave- dijo Hide frotándose su cabeza- No lo creo- dijo Bumblebee muy asustado- Ah no... Y entonces que fue- dijo Hide y Bumblebee señalo una ventana con cara de T-T y todos se acercaron a ver y se econtraron con Starscream disparando con su lanzamisiles- Starscream hijo de tu **** madre Ò-Ó- grito Hide con ira y para dejar destruida la nave el Decepticon lanza un ultimo misil que impacta en los propulsores dejandola flotar en el espacio y desmayando a su tripulación.

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí otro capitulo no muy bien escrito :D dejen sus reviews si les gusto <strong>

**y agradezco a RossKousukePrime por apoyarme en el fic y si estas leyendo esto Hoooolaaa :3 **

**Y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo que sera que pasara? **

**(Interrumpe Seenthry): A pues fácil aterrizaremos en el planeta tierra y conoceremos a...( Bitchslap de parte de DeadStrike)**

**Y a ti quien te invento ¬¬ **

**Y hasta el próximo Cap ^^**

**Byeeeee **


	6. ¿Donde estamos?

_"Narra Seenthry Prime"_

Todo por lo que luchamos se había perdido todos estos años por los que mi padre y mi madre lucharon se habían perdido, tan solo era cuestión de tiempo para que muriéramos en el espacio pero justo cuando perdimos la esperanza el destino nos envió hacía un nuevo planeta, un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo hogar al que llamaríamos Tierra. Pero no sabíamos lo que nos esperaba.

-Que... Qué sucedió?- Seenthry se levanta muy confundido- ¿Donde están los demás?- todo el lugar esta destruido y algunos cables estaban lanzando chispas- Bumblebee... Rachet... Hide ¿Donde están?- gritaba el joven Prime mientras buscaba a su equipo por toda la nave entonces se oye la voz de Bumblebee.

-Seenthry ¿Eres tú?- Seenthry rápidamente va hacía donde vino la voz del pelirrubio y lo encontró algo adormilado-¿Sabes donde están los demás?- preguntó Seenthry a su amigo-No tengo ni la más mínima idea- responde Bee seguido de un gran bostezo-Tenemos que buscar a los demás- dijo antes de irse por los pasillos de la nave con Bumblebee, no paso mucho tiempo cuando encontró a Rachet en la sala de control junto con Hide- Bee tu levanta a Hide yo levantare a Rachet- Seentrhy y Bumblebee cargaron a los dos jóvenes inconscientes a una especie de compuerta- Oye Rach, despierta, despierta- dijo Seenthry mientras daba unos suaves golpes en la mejilla del médico.

-¿Donde estoy?- dijo Rachet-Rach estas bien, oye estas bien- dijo Seenthry mientras trataba de levantarlo-¿Qué demonios paso?- dijo Rachet mientras se frotaba la cabeza- Al parecer la nave se estrelló en algún planeta, creo- respondió Seenthry.

Entonces Hide despierta-Ya era hora- dijo Bumblebee con los brazos cruzados- Estas bien grandote- agregó tratando de mantener en pie a Hide-¿Qué sucedió?- dice el pelinegro- Starscream nos disparó con unos cuantos misiles y al parecer la nave se estrello en un planeta desconocido, todo bien :D - dijo el Bumblebee con toda la positividad del mundo- Starscream, grandísimo hijo de...- y entonces Bumblebee lo interrumpe- Tranquilo Hide- tratando de controlar a su amigo.

-Muy bien equipo, tenemos que salir de esta nave y fijarnos en que clase de planeta estamos- dijo Seenthry- Hide, haces los honores- dijo señalando la puerta-Con mucho gusto- dijo antes de darle una patada que cuando se abrió una luz muy fuerte encegueció a los jóvenes y dejando ver un lugar con muchos arboles con un piso verde-¿Que es este lugar?- preguntó Bumblebee- Nunca vi algo parecido- dijo Rachet- Y que son esas cosas verdes- dijo Bumblebee tocando un árbol-Es un organismo compuesto por un líquido llamado clorofila y sostenido por un material muy grueso llamado madera- dijo Rachet con una especie de pulsera-computadora- ¿Árbol?... Hum curioso nombre- dijo el pequeño pelirrubio- Y ahora ¿En que planeta estamos Rachet?- preguntó Hide que estaba viendo el paisaje- Déjame ver... en el planeta... ¡¿Tierra?!- dijo Rachet- Como dices?, Estamos en la Tierra?- dijo Bumblebee- Yo me esperaba que este echa de metal- agregó el rubio mientras daba pequeños golpes en la tierra.

-Okey no se puede volver peor, Starscream nos disparo con misiles luego aterrizamos en un planeta del cual no sabemos nada y ahora que...- grito Hide- Tranquilízate Hide quizás encontremos donde descansar- dijo Seenthry tratando de calmar al equipo- Hide tiene toda la razón no sabemos nada sobre la Tierra y eso que somos mitad humanos-dijo Bumblebee entonces Rachet dice- Oigan estoy revisando algunos archivos de los Autobots y adivina que encontré- dirigiéndose a Bee- ¿Qué?- le pregunta este- Muy bien, hace aproximadamente unos 25 años terrestres se envió un explorador al planeta Tierra para localizar algo sobre un artefacto llamado "El Cubo" y a un humano llamado Sam Witwicky cuya exploración cayo en manos del Autobot Bumblebee- dijo Rachet- ¡¿Mi padre?!- dijo Bee algo confundido- Así es- respondió el joven médico.

-Un momento, dices que fue enviado a buscar a un tal Witwicky- dijo Seenthry a Rachet- Si ¿Por?- preguntó Rachet- Ese humano podrá ayudarnos-dijo Seenthry- En que nos va a ayudar, los humanos son débiles- dijo Hide- Sabes que somos mitad humanos ¿Verdad? O-O - dice Bumblebee- Si mitad humanos, mitad cybertronianos, los humanos ni siquiera tiene fuerza- dijo Hide- Pero nuestras madres eran humanas D:- se quejo Bumblebee- ¡De que lado estas!- grito Hide- Ya tranquilos, estoy seguro que ese Witwicky nos puede ayudar- dijo Seenthry tratando de calmar las cosas- Aremos esto buscaremos al humano Witwichy y después le diremos que necesitamos su ayuda- dijo Seenthry tomando su mando de vuelta- Y luego- dijo Hide- Luego veremos que vamos a a ser pero nuestro objetivo ahora es encontrar a Witwicky... Rachet dinos donde vive el humano- ordenó Seenthry- Dejame ver... Como a unos 15 km. al frente en un lugar llamado Chicago-Muy bien, tendremos que caminar- dijo Seenthry antes de seguir el camino marcado- Y es ahora cuando me arrepiento se mitad cybertroniano- dijo Hide quejándose.

Las horas pasaron y el equipo se acercaba cada vez más al lugar conocido como Chicago y la noche cayo dejando ver la luna llena que para los jóvenes era una cosa de otro mundo- Oye Rachet que es esa cosa en el cielo- preguntó el curiosos Bumblebee- Ah?... Así eso los humanos la llaman Luna es un satélite natural según ellos cada vez que cae el sol esa cosa lo reemplaza- entonces Bumblebee dice- Esa cosa es un planeta?- a lo que Rachet corrige- Bumblebee se llama planeta a todo cosa ubicado en el universo que tiene vida y nuestros ancestros cybertronianos y humanos saben que la luna no tiene vida- terminando con un tono irritante- Yo no lo sabía :3- dijo Bumblebee- Ya muchachos concentrémonos en la misión- dijo Seenthry algo serio.

Más tarde los jóvenes encontraron una carretera que a lo lejos se podía ver una gran ciudad- Rachet ¿Es esa?- preguntó el joven Seenthry- Si esa es- respondió Rachet con su computadora de muñeca- dijo Rachet- Ahora a buscar al humano Witwicky- dijo Seenthry antes de seguir la carretera. Al llegar a la ciudad todas las calles estaban vacías no había ninguna persona y todos estaban sorprendidos por las estructuras que tocaban el cielo y con todos me refiero a Bumblebee- Wow... Esas cosas son inmensas O.O- dijo Bumblebee- Se llaman rascacielos Bee-dijo Rachet a lo profesor, después de que Bumblebee quedara embobado viendo los edificos todo el equipo se apresuro para buscar a Sam Witwicky- Si mis cálculos son correctos Witwicky debe estar a 2 km más- Oh por el amor de... Por que no solo reparamos la nave y nos largamos de este planeta- dijo Hide apuntó de explotar- Sería un desperdicio de tiempo además ya caminamos 13 km para llegar aquí y no vamos a volver- dijo Seenthry siguiendo el camino marcado.

A medida que iban avanzando los edificios desaparecían e iban apareciendo muchas casas hasta el punto de llegar a vecindarios entonces llegaron a una casa con dos pisos que era totalmente blanca y el tejado era de un color bordó también había un buzón que decía "Familia Witwicky" y con un gran árbol en la parte delantera de la casa- Muy bien encontramos a Witwicky ¿No?- dijo Seenthry- Rachet que hora es en este planeta- dijo dirigiendo la mirada al joven- Son las 6:30 de la madrugada- respondió- Y ahora que asemos- dijo Hide- Supongo que tocar la puerta ^^- dijo Bumblebee con una sonrisa- Muy bien siganme- dijo Seenthry antes de irse hacía la puerta de la casa, cuando llego Seenthry toco la puerta 2 veces y no hubo respuesta entonces Hide le dice-Por que no presionas ese pequeño boton- señalando el timbre y cuando Seenthry lo toca hizo su sonido característico seguido de un pequeño choque eléctrico- Auuu!... Eso dolió- dijo Seenthry mientras se frotaba el dedo afectado y en el momento apareció un hombre de más o menos 28 años una ligera barba y con un peinado hacía atrás- ¿Tu eres Sam witwicky?- pregunta al hombre a lo cual este responde- Si-.


	7. Tu eres Sam Witwicky

_"Narra Bumblebee" _

Era verdad, este humano una vez conoció a mi padre, no se por que pero hay algo en mi que me dice que conozco a este humano desde hace años, ¿Lo habré visto cuando era pequeño? no, no lo creo, cuando lo vi por primera vez vi unas imágenes en mi cabeza, una guerra, mi padre junto al humano, también oí una voz que decía "Confía en el" por alguna razón esa voz también se me hace muy familiar, pero que me esta pasando.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda Sam Witwicky- dijo Seenthry- ¿Quienes son ustedes?- dijo Witwicky algo confundido- Escucha necesitamos tu ayuda- dijo Seenthry- Por lo menos díganme quienes son- dijo Witwicky entonces Seenthry da un suspiro y dice- Muy bien, escucha atentamente lo que te voy a decir... Autobots, Cybertron, Decepticons necesitamos tu ayuda- apenas termino de hablar Sam rápidamente dijo- Vamos entren- dejando libre la puerta, Al entrar todos en una sala Sam miró a los jóvenes y dijo- ¿Como saben eso?- con un tono muy serio- Larga historia Sam Witwicky- respondió Seenthry- En serio saben que pasaría si los atrapan sabiendo todo eso- grito Sam- ¿Que hacen aquí?- preguntó otra vez Sam- Vinimos para destruir su mundo y esclavizarlos hasta la eternidad- dijo Hide desenvolviendo su arma- No es cierto- dijo Seenthry- Okey te lo diremos... Mi nombre es Seenthry Prime hijo de Optimus Prime- la respuesta dejo anonadado a Sam- Acaso dices que... Que tu eres el hijo de Optimus Prime- dijo Sam, entonces Seenthry acierta con la cabeza- ¿Y ellos?- señalando a los demás- Hide, técnico y experto en armamento- dijo el mismo- Rachet, médico y científico del equipo- dijo el mismo- B-Bumblebee... Mi nombre es Bumblebee- dijo el joven algo tímido y con la vista hacía abajo.

-Perfecto- dijo Sam llevándose las manos a la cabeza- Créenos Sam Witwicky necesitamos tu ayuda- dijo Seenthry con la mayor honestidad del mundo- Mira yo se que conociste a mi padre y a los de ellos también pero tienes que creernos necesitamos tu ayuda- agregó Seenthry- Mira te voy a ser sincero... Tu crees que unos muchachos mitad cybertronianos y mitad humanos cuyos padres conocí hace años tocen mi puerta a las 6 de la mañana es normal- dijo "algo" sarcástico- Se que es complicado para ti Sam pero por ultima vez necesitamos tu ayuda- dijo Seenthry otra vez- ¿Y qué quieren que haga?- preguntó Sam- Necesitamos refugio, solo eso hasta que veamos donde quedarnos- respondió el joven Prime- Ay me va a dar un infarto- dijo soltando un suspiro- Muy bien el humano no nos va a ayudar, sera mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Hide apunto de salir de la puerta hasta que Sam lo interrumpió- ¿¡Qué?!... Oh no, tu no vas a salir- Hide gira la cabeza hacía Sam- Sabes que te aran si descubren que eres un trasformers- agregó Sam- Como si te importara- dijo siguiendo el camino a la puerta- ¡Hide!- dijo Seenthry- Es verdad, a este humano no le importa que nos pase- dijo Hide señalando a Sam- Nos quedaremos aquí- ordenó Seenthry- No puedes obligarme- dijo Hide sacando sus armas- Hide, piensa bien los que estas haciendo- dijo el joven Prime sacando sus hacha de guerra- O si no que- dijo desafiante el pelinegro mientras caminaba lentamente a Seenthry.

Antes de que ocurra una masacre Bumblebee y Rachet interrumpieron a los enfurecidos Hide y Seenthry- Alto ya no peleen- dijo Bumblebee empujando a Hide- Tu te quedaras aquí (señalando a Hide) y tu compórtate como lo que eres( señalando a Seenthry)- dijo Rachet- Juro que un día de estos te voy a romper la cabeza- amenazó Hide a Seenthry- Inténtalo, haber como te va- dijo Seenthry apuntó de desencadenar otra pelea- ¡Muy bien ya paren!- grito Sam calmando las cosas- Are esto llamare a un viejo amigo el también conoció a Optimus, lo diré sobre ustedes y veré si puede darles refugio, ustedes solo quédense aquí, y por favor no ocasionen la Tercera Guerra Mundial en mi casa- dijo yéndose un momento de la sala- ¿Que es la Tercer Guerra Mundial?- preguntó Bee olvidando lo que pasó- Un evento que pudo haber pasado en el planeta Tierra hace muchos años pero se pospuso con un tratado de paz, cero- dijo Rachet.

Unos minutos más tarde Sam vuelve con buenas noticias- Muy bien, él podrá ayudarnos tenemos que viajar unas...- de repente se escucha una voz femenina- Querido, ¿Estas hablando con alguien?- y de unas escaleras baja una mujer de pelo dorado, con la piel algo bronceada y unas prendas informal - Carly amor, este, ellos son unos amigos que conocí hace rato- señalando a los jóvenes el es Daniel sañalando a Seenthr, el es David señalando a Rachet, el es Ádam señalando a Hide y el Alexander señalando a Bumblebee- cuando cada uno era nombrado respondían con un "Hola"- Oye Amor voy a tener que dar un pequeño viaje con ellos para llevarlos con un amigo- dijo Sam a su esposa para explicarle que iba a pasar- Pero hoy íbamos a cenar con tus padres- Carly recrdó a Sam- Con más razón todavía- responde este- Estaré fuera de la ciudad unos días- agregó Sam- Sam ¿Y que les voy a decir a tus padres? - dijo Carly algo preocupada- Créeme que quiero quedarme pero no puedo- respondió- Tu tan solo diles que fui a un viaje de negocios... Van creerlo por que yo soy el director de mi compañía- dijo con una sonrisa- Prométeme que no te vas a meter en problemas- dijo tiernamente Carly- Te lo prometo- dijo Sam antes de dar un pequeño beso a Carly. Y en el momento aparece una niña de unos 14 o 15 años algo adormilada, cabello que le llegaba a la cintura marrón claro, ojos color café y vestía una prenda para dormir.

-Buenos días dormilona- dijo Sam mientras acariciaba el pelo de la niña- Buenos días papá, buenos días mamá- dice la joven- ¿Quienes son ellos?- pregunta la joven- Ahhh... Ellos son unos amigos, este, el desayuno esta servido- dijo Sam- Gracias- dijo la joven y se retira del lugar- ¿Y como cuantos días piensas salir de la ciudad?- pregunta Carly- No sabría decirte Amor pero no sera mucho tiempo- dandole un largo y duradero beso- Muy bien tenemos que irnos- dijo Sam a los jóvenes- Pro antes tendrán que cambiar su apariencia- señalando sus ropas cybertronianas- ¿Que tiene de malo?- pregunta Rachet- No les parece que unos jóvenes con prendas que tienen marcas alienígenas sea un poco raro- dijo Sam- Buen puntó- respondió Seenthry- Espéranos afuera- agregó Seenthry- Okey pero no destruyan nada por favor- dijo Sam antes de retirarse, cuando salió afuera se vio un destello celeste dentro de la casa y los jóvenes salen con nuevas vestimentas Seenthyr tenía una camisa negra, una chaqueta azul con llamas rojas y capucha con el signo de los Autobots en toda la parte del pecho, unos vaqueros también azul con unas zapatillas negras y blancas, Rachet tenía una chaqueta con colores naranja y amarillo fluorescentes con el signo de los Autobots en la espalda, un pantalón negro con unas zapatillas negras, Hide una negra camisa corta con unas mangas grises pantalón militar azul oscuro y con unas botas también militares con el signo de los Autobots en el hombro y por ultimo Bumblebee tenía una chaqueta camarilla mangas cortas con algunas marcas negras y con una capucha, debajo de ella una camisa negra, una pequeño collar que tiene una pequeña abeja y el singo de los Autobots en el lado izquierdo del pecho.

-Wooow- dijo Sam con asombro- Ahora si se ven como humanos- agregó- Muy bien ahora tenemos que irnos- dijo Sam antes de apretar un botón que abría la cochera dejando ver una camioneta familiar negra.


	8. Nuevos Compañeros

- ¿Dinos otra vez hacía donde nos dirigimos Sam Witwicky?- preguntó Bumlebee mientras veía el paisaje que iba pasando- Dime solamente Sam y nos dirigimos hacía la casa de un viejo amigo- contestó Sam- Okey Sam, ¿Y donde lo conociste?- preguntó otra vez Bee- Oh... bueno... día tu padre apareció en mi patio en plena noche tocando el claxon para ser exactos a la 5 de la madrugada, dijo que me necesitaba así que acepte pero no sin antes maldecirlo en todos los idiomas, luego hicimos un pequeño viaje a una granja en Texas y hay conocí a Cade, Cade Yeager un ingeniero e inventor que jamas se rinde hasta lograr su cometido- finalizando con una sonrisa- Con que Cade Yeager... Y otra cosa la chica que estaba en tu casa ¿Quién era?- pregunta otra vez- ¿Quién? ¿Carly? es mi esposa- responde Sam- No, la más pequeña- aclara Bee- Oh... Ella es... Este... Mi hija Vanessa, Vanessa Witwicky, tiene 15, ella es mi mayor orgullo- dijo Sam, entonces Hide codea al pequeño Bee mientras guiñaba el ojo- Ya vi como le echaste el ojo- dijo Hide en voz baja- !¿Qué... No... Yo no... Ella no me..?!- dijo Bee muy sonrojado y luego viendo al piso- O-Oye Sam ¿Cuanto falta para llegar?- pregunta Bumblebee para olvidar lo anterior que paso- Naaa... Tan solo unos treinta minutos y ya llegamos.

Y unos minutos más tarde Bumblebee vio un cartel que decía "Familia Yeager, inventores y reparadores" y un gran camino que llevaba a una granja, la camioneta fue cruzando el camino hasta llegar a la residencia- Muy bien bájense todos- dijo Sam antes de abrir la puerta y bajarse del vehículos. Cuando todos se bajaron se dirigieron al granero pero unos gritos los paro- Ya estuvo te voy a poner una granada en el trasero!- dijo una voz- Por favor no podemos resolverlo de una manera más civilizada- dijo otra- No peleen aquí, esto es un templo sagrado para la ingeniería- y dijo otra voz- Ya me canse, me largo- y un C7 Corvette Stingray verde sale del lugar por la parte trasera del granero- Que esperan vallan- dijo un de las voces- Esta bien- dice otra y un camión de Defensa Táctica y un Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport 2013 azul salen del granero y se van hacía la dirección donde fue el C7 entonces un hombre de unos 40 años sale- Sam, tan rápido- dice el hombre y saluda a Sam- ¿Como va todo Cade?- dijo Sam mientras lo saluda- No me quejo- responde Cade- Mira tengo algo que decirte- dijo Sam.

Unos minutos más tarde

-¡¿Qué?!- Cade quedo sorprendido por la noticia- Si yo también tuve esa reacción- agregó Sam- Me estas diciendo que ellos son los hijos de los Autobots... Eso es imposible- dijo Cade- Dime si no encuentras una diferencia- dijo Sam- Te los presentare- dijo Sam caminando hacía los jóvenes, El es Seenthry, el es Hide, Rachet y Bumblebee- señalando a cada uno- En un honor conocerlo Señor Yeager- dijo Seenthry mientras daba la mano a Cade- Solo dime Cade- aclaró el inventor- Mira Cade te puedo pedir un favor- dijo Sam- Si lo que sea- dijo Cade- Mira yo no los puedo alojar en mi casa por que primero son cybertronianos mitad humanos y extraterrestres y segundo Carly me va a matar si se entera de eso- dijo Sam- Si claro, no hay problema- agregó Cade- Me salvaste la vida Cade - dijo Sam con un gran alivio- Ya esta todo arreglado- dijo Sam a los jóvenes- Se alojaran a aquí con Cade, entendido- dijo Sam a lo cual los jóvenes responden- Si-.- Okey yo me tengo que ir vendré una vez cada cuanto a visitarlos, si puedo- dijo Sam antes de salir del granero y entrar al auto- Adiós- dicen los jóvenes mientras alzaban las manos, entonces los tres vehículos que salieron hace rato vuelven y entran de nuevo al granero- ¿Y ellos quienes son?- pregunta Bumblebee- Hum... Justo a tiempo, espérenme aquí por favor- dijo Cade antes de ir al granero.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Cade salió del granero seguido de los tres vehículos, cada uno se estacionó a lado del otro, entonces el camión militar empieza a trasformarse mostrando a un robot gordo con armas por todos lados, una barba frondosa y un casco militar, el vehículo verde se trasformo en un robot vestido con un sobretodo del mismo color, una especie de pañuelo metálico verde tapaba su pelo y unos lentes de paracaidista, el ultimo parecía un robot samurai azul con 2 espadas en la espalda y una pequeña barba metálica color negro- No lo puedo creer- dijo Seenthry muy sorprendido, entonces el robot gordo se le acerca y dice- Tú eres el hijo de Optimus Prime- dijo el robot- S-Si- dijo muy nervioso Seen- Un Prime viviente... Es un honor conocer al hijo del mismísimo Optimus Prime, Mi nombre es Hound- dijo el robot llamado Hound mientras se sacaba el casco- Yo soy Crosshairs- dice el robot verde- Y yo Drift- dijo el robot samurai.

- ¿Ustedes son Autobots?- pregunta Bumblebee- Así es joven, los únicos que quedan- responde Drift- ¿Cuales son sus nombres?- dijo Hound- Mi nombre es Seenthry Prime- responde este- Yo Hide- responde este- Rachet- dijo este- Y yo soy Bumblebee- dijo este- Si no me equivoco ustedes vienen del planeta Cybertron ¿No?- dijo Drift entonces Hide pregunta impresionado-¿Como es que lo...?-.- Solo lo sé- dijo Drift- ¡¿Es cierto, ustedes vienen del planeta Cybertron?!- pregunta Hound- Si, nosotros habíamos formado un grupo para pelear contra los Decepticons pero uno de ellos descubrió nuestra base y la destruyó completamente tuvimos que huir en una nave y el el general del ejercito Decepticon, Starscream, nos había encontrado en pleno escape y abrió fuego, no se si pasaron horas, días o semanas cuando nos estrellamos en este planeta- cuando Seenthry terminó Hounde dice- Así que era cierto, Megatron estaba gobernando Cybertron... Como si no fuera suficiente con la muerte de Optimus el quiere más sufrimiento, tienen suerte de haber salidos con vida- a lo que Seenthry responde- Si... Pero a que costo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quien gana?, ¿Quien sigue?, Tu decides, Épicas Batallas de Rap del...<strong>

**(interrumpe Bumblebee) Hey Dead has la despedida ¿No?**

**(Sacandose los auriculares) **

**¿Eh?, ¿Que? O-O **

**Ahhhh ^^**

**Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y se que no esta muy bien redactado y echo, pero cuenta ¿No?**

** Bye!**


	9. Optimus Prime 1 parte

_"11 años atrás"_

En una carretera un camión azul con llamas rojas se dirigía a una casa rodeada de árboles carca de un gran lago, entonces de la casa sale una mujer acompañado de un niño que corre hacía el camión- ¡Papá!- dice el niño y del camión sal un hombre de unos 31 años cabello azul, con una chaqueta del mismo color con llamas rojas al igual que el camión- ¡Seenthry!- dijo el hombre abrazando al niño y levantándolo- Optimus,volviste- dijo la mujer dándole un beso en los labios- Amanda, no sabes que alegría me da verte- dijo el hombre después de terminar el beso y los tres entran a la casa- ¿Como te fue?- pregunta el pequeño niño llamado Seenthry- No tan mal- responde el padre- "No tan mal", que quiere decir eso- dijo Amanda con una sonrisa- Solo encontramos a uno- responde Optimus- Te pudo ir peor ¿No?- dijo Amanda- Tienes razón- dijo Optimus devolviéndole la sonrisa- ¿Y como esta el tío Bumblebee?- pregunta Seen- Esta bien, el volvió a Kansas con Alice y Jr.- dijo Optimus bajando a su hijo- Dijo que cuando pueda los traerá aquí- agregó- ¡Enserio!- dijo muy emocionado el niño y Optimus acierta con la cabeza.

- Y cuando tendrás que volver- dijo Amanda algo preocupada- Bueno hasta que NEST encuentre algún rastro de los Decepticons no pienso moverme de de esta casa- dijo Oprimus con una sonrisa- Lo dices en serio- dijo Amanda antes de abrazar a Optimus- Así es y el tiempo que queda lo pasare solo contigo y con Seen- dijo Optimus levantando la mirada de Amanda y dándole otro beso.

La noche ya cayó, después de cenar Amanda llevo a Seenthry a su cama y Optimus estaba afuera viendo el reflejo de la luna y las estrellas en el lago, entonces Amanda se acerca a Optimus- ¿Qué haces afuera?- pregunta a Optimus- Nada, es solo que cuando miro la luna por alguna razón me recuerda a Cybertron- dijo Optimus algo nostálgico- Puede que hayas perdido tu hogar Optimus pero al perderlo encontraste otro- dijo Amanda poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Optimus- Ya es muy tarde, volvamos a la casa- dijo Amanda mientras se iban directo a la casa.

Cuando la noche finalmente se fue escondiendo dejando ver el sol que parecía que tocaba el horizonte, para esa hora Optimus y Amanda ya estaban despierto- ¿Qué sucede Optimus?- dijo Amanda que veía a Optimus algo distraído- Ah... No, no es nada, solo estaba pensando- dijo Optimus- ¿En qué?- pregunta Amanda algo extrañada- Solo en el pasado- entonces Seenthry baja las escaleras adormilado- Buenos días Seenthry- dijeron sus padres- Buenos días- dijo tallándose los ojos y soltando un gran bostezo- ¿Qué haremos hoy papá?- dijo el niño mientras se sentaba en una silla- Hum... que podría ser- Optimus estaba dudoso- Tu que dices Amanda- dijo a su esposa- Yo diría que... Podemos ir de compras- a lo cual padre e hijo responden al mismo tiempo- ¡¿De compras?!-.- Que, ustedes pidieron algo ¿No?- responde Amanda- Sigues igual desde el día que te conocí- dijo Optimus- Oye Seenthry, que tal si después de desayunar damos un paseo para ver que hacemos- propuso su padre- Si- responde su hijo.

- Oigan que tal si piensan en la mujer que les dio amor incondicional todos estos años- dijo Amanda con algo irritada- Esta bien, esta bien, esta bien, primero hagamos lo que tu madre quiere primero- dijo Optimus con unas gotas tipo anime- Eso creí- dijo Amanda- De la que nos salvamos- dijo Optimus muy aliviado entonces Amanda trae un tazón lleno de cereal y dos tasas de café.

Cuando todos terminaron de desayunar se estaban preparando para ir de compras pero entonces Seenthry entra a la casa y dice- ¡Mamá, Papá vengan!- y cuando los padres de Seenthry salen, a lo lejos ven unos tres autos acercándose a toda velocidad que Optimus reconoció al instante- ¿Que sucede?- dijo Amanda- Es Bumblebee junto a Rachet y Ironhide- responde Optimus, cuando los autos finalmente llegan del Camaro amarillo salio un joven de unos 28 años rubio con una chaqueta de carreras amarilla y negra y unos pantalones del mismo color- Optimus tenemos un problema- dijo Bumblebee- ¿Y ahora que?- dijo Optimus- Es Megatron, esta en la Tierra- Optimus queda atónito por la respuesta entonces Amanda se acerca y dice - Optimus, ¿que esta pasando?- a lo cual este responde- Es Megatron volvió al planeta- dijo muy serio- Espérenme en la casa- ordenó Optimus y Amanda con Seenthry entraron.

Apenas entraron a la casa el cuerpo de Optimus hizo un destello y desapareció transformándose en su modo robot- ¿Es verdad Bumblebee?- pregunta Optimus- Te lo juro Optimus ahora mismo esta atacando la base de NEST con un grupo de Decepticons, tenemos que irnos ahora-dijo Bumblebee- Espérenme un momento- dijo Optimus antes de volver a su modo camión- ¡Amanda y Seenthry!- grita Optimus y madre e hijo salen de la casa- ¡Súbanse ahora mismo!- ordenó, cuando finalmente se suben al camión, Optimus entonces acelera a fondo seguido de los otros Autobots- ¿Optimus que estas haciendo?- dijo Amanda muy asustada- Tengo que llevarlos a un lugar seguro- dijo Optimus- Es verdad, Megatron esta en la Tierra- grito Amanda- y Optimus responde- Así es por eso tengo que llevarlos a un lugar...- Optimus fue interrumpido por una fuerte explosión que lo levanto hacía adelante lo último que pudo oír Optimus fue la voz de Bumblebee diciendo- Cúbranse-.

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí el noveno capitulo Transfromers: Generation <strong>

**Y doy un agradecimiento a todos los que leyeron este fic y en especial a RossKousukePrime Y a Lovemikey23**

**y nos vemos en el proximo cap Byeeeeeeeeee :D**


	10. El poder en nuestro interior

Los días pasaron y los jóvenes se fueron acostumbrando a su nuevo hogar, todo era paz y tranquilidad, pero no iba a durar mucho.

-Oye Hound me pasas eso que esta allí- dijo Cade mientras reparaba que parecía un microondas- Ten- dijo el Autbots acercándole un cuadrado brillante- Estaremos así todo el día- dijo Crosshairs que estaba acostado en el piso- Que sugieres tú que hagamos- dijo Drift a lo cual Cross responde- Patearte el trasero sería una opción-.- Atrévete haber como te va- dijo el samurai desenfundando sus espadas- Oigan ya muchachos, no peleen- dijo el inventor tratando de pararlos. Entonces Seenthry entra al granero- Hola Cade- saluda el joven- Hola- responde muy cansado- Oye Cade ¿Me podrías decir que tan lejos esta la ciudad más cercana?- pregunta Seen- La ciudad más cercana esta a unos 30 minutos de aquí ¿Por qué?- responde Cade muy extrañado- Solamente para saber- y se retira del lugar- ¿Quién más piensa que esos chicos están tramando algo?- dijo Crosshairs- Aún son jóvenes Crosshairs- dijo Drift- Tienes razón Drift- dijo Cade apoyando al Autobot- Y yo más que nadie lo sé.

Entonces Hound dijo- Yo saldré un rato- yéndose del lugar y dirigiéndose hacía los jóvenes que estaban hablando entre ellos- Oigan yo no soy tonto ya se lo que quieren hacer- dijo Hound con una sonrisa, los solamente jóvenes se miraron entre ellos- Quieren darse una escapadita hacía la ciudad ¿No?- dijo el Autobots mientras los miraba- Ya nos descubrió muchachos- dijo Hide- Espérenme aquí- dijo Hound yendo al granero y volviendo con Drift y Crosshairs- Oigan muchachos ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a la ciudad?- preguntó Hound y Drif con Crosshairs se miraron con una sonrisa- Hagamoslo!- grito Cross muy emocionado, Seenthry y los demás solo sacaron una sonrisa- Pero primero si quieren viajar, háganlo con estilo- dijo Drift trasformándose en su modo Bugatti y abriendo sus puertas. Cuando los jóvenes se subieron a Drift este apretó a fondo el acelerador seguido de Hound y Cross.

Al salir de la granja Crosshairs puso a todo volumen la canción "Rock me Amadeus"- Oh si bebé- dijo Cross- Saben que Cade nos va a matar cuando se entere de que nos fuimos ¿verdad?- dijo Drift- Va a valer la pena- dijo Hound- Ahora... ¡Aceleren!- agregó yendo aún más rápido. Los minutos pasaron y a lo lejos se podía ver una ciudad muy grande- Hay esta muchachos la ciudad de Dallas- dijo Hound- Wow... Es inmensa... Bueno no es nada comparando al Distrito Capital de Cybertron pero algo es algo- dijo Bee- Hijo la Tierra más pequeña que Cybertron, no encontraras ciudades como esas aquí y aunque no lo crees este planeta es del tamaño del Sector Ocampus- agregó Hound- Espera... Tan pequeña!?- dijo Bumblebee muy sorprendido. Cuando entraron a la ciudad los Autobots se dirigieron hacía una zona abandonada- Muy bien todos salgan- ordenó Hound transformándose en su modo robot- Aremos esto ustedes vallan a donde quieran pero antes del atardecer deben estar aquí, ¿entendido?- agregó Hound- Recibido- dijo Seenthry retirándose con sus compañeros.

Los jóvenes fueron hacía el centro de la ciudad para ver como era el mundo de los humanos, mientras iban saltando en edificio por edificio admiraban la ciudad- Valla el mundo de los humanos no es tan primitivo como esperaba- dijo Rachet- Los humanos no son tan diferentes como nosotros Rach- dijo Seenthry- Claro además de que somos mitad humanos pero aquí es igual que en nuestro planeta, los humanos resuelven sus conflictos con guerras y sangre al igual que nosotros- entonces Hide interrumpe- Si pero nosotros estamos tecnológicamente más avanzados-.- Puede ser pero dime, hay alguna diferencia en nuestro ser- dijo el joven Prime saltando en otro edificio seguido de sus compañeros y en el camino se encontraron con un lugar alejado de la ciudad y bastante raro- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Bumblebee- Parece una especie de... Hangar de naves- dijo Rachet- Vallamos a ver- agregó Seenthry yendo al ese lugar.

El lugar estaba rodeado por una reja pero para ellos no era problema cuando de un salto atravesaron la reja lo que pudieron ver fueron montones de aviones, helicópteros e Hydras destruidos- Valgame la Allspark... Si Blackout viera esto estaría furioso- dijo Hide mientras veía los despojos- Eso es cierto- dijo Bumblebee- Perece que aquí los humanos tiran los vehículos aéreos que no sirven- dijo Rache- Parece- dijo Seenthry- ¡Oigan chicos! ¿A quien me parezco?- dijo Bumblebee sosteniendo lo que parecía un Hydra- Bla, bla, bla Lord Megatron, bla, bla, bla imponente Señor de universo, bla bla bla, gobernante de Cybertron- entonces todos echan una gran carcajada- Ay Dios Jajajaja... Te sale igual, es como ver al original jajaja...- dijo Hide mientras lagrimeaba de risa y en el momento Seenthry sintió que lo estaban vigilando a lo lejos entonces dirigió la mirada al cielo- Silencio- ordenó y cuando todos se callaron el joven Prime apresto más atención.

Lo que pudo ver fue un pequeño punto que se acercaba más y más a su posición- Mierda!... Todos cúbranse!- grito Seenthry antes que una explosión se produzca en el lugar cuando el Seen se recupero el avión se fue reformando hasta mostrar a Starscream- Lo tengo malditos renacuajos- dijo el Decepticon transformando su mano en una espada- Esta vez los voy a desollar lenta y dolorosamente- amenazó mientras rozaba las puntas de sus filosos dedo- Corran!- grito Seenthry mientras escapaba del lugar con sus compañeros- ¡¿Como nos encontró?!- dijo muy alterado Rachet- Dejemos eso de lado ahora y veamos como sobrevivir- dijo Seenthry- Hide ¿Traes tu armamento?- preguntó al pelinegro- Claro, siempre llevo armamento por si acaso- respondió sacando sus armas como un vaquero- Bien aremos esto, nos separaremos en grupo de dos Bumblebee con Rachet buscaran a Hound y los demás, yo con Hide distraeremos a Starscream- ordenó Seentrhy parando en brusco junto con Hide- Esto se pondrá bueno- dijo Seenthry sacando sus hachas de guerra- Tu lo has dicho- acompaño Hide activando sus armas.

Starscream estaba cada vez más cerca y en el momento que estaba a unos pocos metros Seent y de Hide alzo el puño y dio un fuerte golpe que destruyo el pavimento por suerte los jóvenes esquivaron y Hide dispara sus armas impactando en la cabeza de Starscream- Eso me dolió!- grito Starscream agarrando a Hide- Te voy a aplastar esa cabeza que tienes- dijo el Decepticon mientras acercaba su mano a la cabeza de Hide y en el momento Seenthry trepa al Decepticon y le clava sus hachas haciendo que escupiera sangre y soltara a Hide- Pequeño hijo de pu...- Starscream no pudo terminar ya que Seenthry dio un fuerte estirón haciendo que el Decepticon se moviera involuntariamente- Vas a pagar por eso!- grito el Decepticon tratando de agarrar a Seenthry- Frío, frío, tibio, Agh hipotermia- bromeaba Seen mientras estaba en la espalda de Starscream.

-Muy bien, basta de juegos!- dijo Strascream dando un salto y transformándose en Hydra- Vamos a dar un paseo- dijo el Decepticon antes de salir volando junto con el joven Prime- Seentrhy!- grito Hide mientras veía a su amigo alejarse- Haber cuanto aguantas- dijo Starscream yendo más rápido- ¿Y vamos haber cuanto aguantas tú sin un ala?- dijo Seenthry clavando una de sus hachas en el ala izquierda de Satrscream haciendo que perdiera el control y cayera en pleno vuelo. Starscream junto con Seenthry cada vez se acercaba más y más a suelo y antes de caer Seenthry saco sus hachas de Satrscearm y el Decepticon volvió a su forma robot y al impactar contra el suelo los dos guerreros dieron vueltas muy bruscas en el pavimento hasta que finalmente pararon.

-Te tengo pequeño bastardo- dijo Starscream sacando una cuchilla pero antes de que pueda clavarla en Seenthry una figura verde ataco al Decepticon mandándolo a volar lejos- ¡Hound!- grito muy aliviado Seenthry- Estas bien chico- dijo el Autobot levantando a Seen y entonces vienen Drift en su modo helicóptero con Crosshairs transformándose al mismo tiempo- Sabía que olía a rata- dijo Hound mientras se acercaba a Starscream- Jamás creí volver a ver la cara de esta sabandija Decepticon- dijo Crosshairs desenfundando su arma- Esto te va a doler más a ti que a mi- dijo Hound tronándose los dedos entonces Starscream se levanta con todo el esfuerzo que pudo- Gordo cascarrabias esta me la vas a pagar- y transformó su mano en un lanza-misiles- ¡Ustedes dos corran los demás los están esperando en la salida- grito Hound a Seenthry y Hide mientras iba corriendo hacía Starscream.

Hound se abalanzó sobre Starscream y empezó a golpearlo en la cara una y otra vez- Quítate panzón- dijo Starscream empujando a Hound con sus piernas y mandarlo lejos entonces Drift saca sus espadas y va hacía Starscream la primera la esquivó y la segunda se la clavo en el pecho- Que esperar de un Autobot- dijo el Decepticon sacándose la espada de su pecho y lanzara hacía Drift la cual impactó en el hombro- Me toca a mi- dijo Crosshairs disparando a Starscream y el Decepticon le da una golpe directo a la cabeza, cuyo golpe Cross devolvió con una patada en la cabeza entonces Starscream lo agarra del cuello y le de un cabezazo dejándolo inconsciente- Basura Autobot- dijo lanzandolo hacia un hangar- Ahora a buscar a los pequeños bastardos- dijo retirándose del lugar.

_ (Nota del autor: recomiendo leer esta parte con la canción T4: The Score- Dinobot Charge)_

Los jóvenes estaban por llegar a la salida del lugar pero una brusca explosión al frente de su camino los detuvo- Ya los tengo- dijo Starscream que estaba volando por los aire- Ya no tienen escapatoria- dijo bajando y sacando su cuchilla- Voy a matarlos uno por uno- amenazó el Decepticon- Primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver Starscream- dijo Seenthry poniéndose adelante del grupo- Me parece bien- y lanzó su cuchilla directo a los jóvenes. En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo para Seenthry, veía como la cuchilla de Starscream se acercaba entonces se decía así mismo- "¿Aquí acaba todo?... Yo... Yo no puedo ser capaz de proteger a la única familia que tengo... Moriremos... Tengo que hacer algo... Es mi deber protegerlos... Mi padre y mi madre no murieron en vano por esto... Jamás rendirse por algo que quieres, eso decía mi padre... Yo.. los defenderé con todas... mis... ¡FUERZAS!"- Y un destellos celeste envolvió a Seenthry y se hacía cada vez más grande hasta que al final una forma metálica salió del brillo mostrando a Optimus Prime- No... Imposible!- grito Starscream asustado- Pagarás por lo que has echo!-grito el Prime y entonces Starscream sale volando pero el Autobot lo agarro de la pierna y lo estampó contra el suelo- Muere- dijo en tono frío sacando una de sus espadas y cortó el brazo de Starscream- Ahhhh!... Mi brazo!- entonces el Prime se acerca al herido Decepticon y dice- Vete con lo que te queda de dignidad- poniendo el filo de la espada en su cuello y el Decepticon vuelve a su modo avión alejándose cada vez más de la Tierra. Los jóvenes estaban mirando asombrados, entonces Hound junto con Drift y Crosshairs entran a la zona- Es un milagro- dijo Hound mientras caminaba lentamente- Lo que estoy viendo es real... Es Optimus Prime- dijo Drift y en el momento el Prime cae al suelo y el mismo brillo lo envuelve dejando ver a Seenthry desmayado.


	11. La RealHoloform

Mientras tanto en el planeta Cybertron, Megatron estaba esperando el resultado de la cacería de Starscream- Como le puede dar una tarea como esa al tarado de Starscream- dijo Shockwave que estaba al lado de Megatron- Se que no es el mejor pero para que ensuciarse las mano- dijo el gobernante- Sigo pensando que enviar a ese inútil no fue buena idea- Entonces a lo lejos se pudo ver a Starscream en su modo avión acercarse rápidamente- Hablando del idiota- dijo Shockwave en tono de burla y en el momento Starscream aterrizó en lugar- Mi lord!, tenemos un grave problema!- dijo Starscream que estaba sosteniendo su brazo cercenado- ¿Qué sucede Starscream?- preguntó Megatron- No lo va creer... En la Tierra... Estaba, estaba- a Starscream se le hacía imposible hablar- Dilo antes de que te saque el corazón!- grito el Decepticon- Es Prime... Sigue con vida- Al escuchar las palabras Megatron se levantó bruscamente de su trono y agarro del cuello a Starscream- Que has dicho- amenazó- Es Prime... Optimus Prime esta en la Tierra- y con toda la furia que tenia Megatron lanzó a Starscream contra una pared- Eso es imposible!- grito con todas su fuerzas- Si es así... dígame... ¿Quién me corto el brazo?- dijo Starscream sosteniendo su propio brazo- Lo juro Lord Megatron vi a Optimus Prime- agregó- Shockwave repara a Starscream, luego reúnan un equipo de reconocimiento a la Tierra... Si Optimus resucito de entre los muertos me encargare de matarlo de nuevo- dijo Megatron retirándose de la habitación.

Mientras tanto en la granja de los Yeagers cerca de la entrada se podía ver a los Autobots regresar a la casa- Pero miren quienes regresaron- dijo Cade que sostenía una llave- Los voy a matar- Cuando finalmente llegaron Bumblebee con hide y Rachet salieron con Seenthry desmayado- Tenemos un problema- dijo Hound transformándose en modo robot- Oh enserio?- dijo Cade con un tono sarcástico- Claro que lo tienen por que estoy apunto de hacerme un triciclo con sus tuercas- dijo el mecánico levantando la llave- Es enserio Cade, algo le pasó a Seenthry- dijo Hound muy alterado- ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Cade viendo la gravedad de la situación- No lo vas a creer... Vimos a Optimus- dijo en seco- Puedes repetirme la ultima parte- dijo Cade- Lo oíste bien Cade vimos Optimus... Solo fue por un momento y después desapareció, no puedo explicar eso pero fue increíble-.- Haber me estas diciendo que Optimus, el verdadero Optimus Prime que conocemos apareció de la nada y luego de la misma forma que apareció ¿Se fue?- dijo Cade algo incrédulo- Bueno cuando lo dices así suena algo loco- agregó el Autobot entonces Hide interrumpe diciendo- Oigan no se si lo saben pero aquí nuestro amigo esta desmayado- sosteniendo a Seen- Llévenlo adentro- dijo Cade antes de acompañar a los jóvenes- ¿Que le pasó?- preguntó Cade- Al parecer cayo inconsciente... Sus signos vitales son normales pero su corazón esta latiendo como loco- dijo Rachet poniendo una especie de estetoscopio en el pecho de Seenthry- Pero viste lo que apareció era Optimus Prime- dijo Bumblebee- Lo vimos Bee pero en el momento en el que apareció Seenthry ya no estaba y cuando Optimus Prime desapareció Seenthry apareció ¿Por favor díganme que no les parece raro?- dijo Hide- No saquemos conclusiones aún- dijo Rachet- ¿Y se quiere saber que sucedió?- preguntó Cade- Para decirlo de alguna forma nos topamos con un... Decepticon- dijo Hide tratando de suavizar la noticia- Un Decepticon!- gritó el mecánico- Si hay uno debe haber más- agregó- Bueno si, como unos 3.400.122 Decepticon- dijo Rachet y Cade que quedó con la boca abierta ante lo dicho- Gracias por mejorar la situación- dijo Cade muy sarcástico- Para su información aquí nosotros no nos nada- dijo Hound a través de una ventana- Seenthry estará bien solo necesita un poco de descanso- dijo Rachet- Solo tenemos que esperar.

A la mañana siguiente todo en la casa estaban esperando a que Seenthry despertara, en el lugar se podía sentir una aura de preocupación- Todo esto es nuestra culpa- dijo Bee muy decaído- No te tortures así hijo, esto no es su culpa- dijo Hound tratando de consolar a Bumblebee entonces los ojos de Seenthry empezaron a abrirse- ¿Donde...Donde estoy?- la visión de Seenthry era muy borrosa- Seenthry!- dijo Bumblebee muy emocionado- ¿Que paso?- preguntó muy confundido el peli-azul- Qué no recuerdas nada- dijo Hide- Solo recuerdo que Starscream nos acorralo luego... Nos atacó y después recuerdo haber peleado con él...Pero me sentía algo... Raro?- dijo muy confundido y los jóvenes se miraron entre sí- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta otra vez Seenthry- Seenthry, nosotros vimos a tú padre luchar con Starscream- dijo Rachet y en ese momento Seenthry estaba más confundido- Eso es imposible yo mismo vi como luchaba con Starscream- dijo Seenthry muy seguro de si- Creo que se lo que pasó- dijo Hound a través de una ventana- Todos salgan de la casa- ordenó el Autobots, cuando todos salieron de la casa Hound se sentó en el piso levantando algo de tierra.

-Creo que lo que Seenthry experimentó fue la RealHoloform- dijo el veterano- ¡¿La Real qué?!- preguntó algo confundido Bee- La Real Holoform Bumblebee... Verán hace miles de años cuando la especie humana estaba empezando su civilización hubo un choque de especies, nuestra raza se encontró con la suya, los humanos nos creían dioses nosotros le enseñamos las técnicas de guerras y ellos nos enseñaron lo que llamaban tratados de paz, esos Cybertronianos se quedaron cientos de años en la Tierra hasta que uno de ellos se enamoro profundamente de una humana, los nuestros decían que eso estaba prohibido pero su amor era más fuerte que esas palabras. No era de esperar que ese guerrero abandonara a los suyos y en unos años nació el primer híbrido de Cybertroniano y humano sus padres le dieron el nombre de Vlademir II y como más tarde se lo conocería "El Primer Prime", El pequeño demostraba cualidades sobrehumanas y paso de ser un travieso niño a ser un gran guerrero no quedaba ejercito que se enfrentara a él, sus enemigos le dieron el nombre de Vlad el Empalador, Hijo del Dragón al cumplir los 28 años se transformo en el Rey del "Gran Reino". Vlademir reinó durante 7 largos años hasta que nuestra especie le pidió su ayuda para que luchara en una guerra que se aproximaba, Vlad aceptó sin pensarlo y lo llevaron hacía Cybertron, él descubrió sus orígenes en el planeta y también algo que el llamó la "Realholoform" la capacidad de transformarse en un Cybertroniano puro aprovechó este poder para luchar en el campo de batalla. La guerra duró 1 año terrestre, se derramó mucha sangre, atormentado por lo que vivo, Vlademir se convocó a "Los Ancianos" para reunir a un grupo de Cybertronianos para repartir la paz en el planeta "El Consejo de Los Primes" siendo él el primero más otros 6 Primes- entonces Seenthry repite la palabra- RealHoloform...- pensando profundamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí el... ¿Qué capitulo es? O-o bueno no importa ^^<strong>

**agradezco a LoveMikey23 y a LadyPrimeneko por seguir la historia **

**Y un agradecimiento especial a RossKousukePrime por ayudarme con el nombre "RealHoloform" **

**Byeeee! :D**


	12. El caballero Ultra Magnus

_(Narra Bumblebee)_

Desde que Hound nos contó eso de la RealHoloform, Seenthry pasa varias horas pensando en como podía controlar es poder, entonces Hound y los demás Autobots nos dijeron que conocen a alguien que quizás pueda ayudar a Seenthry, al principio no estábamos muy seguro pero luego aceptamos.

-Hound ¿Me puedes repetir quien es ese Autobot?- dijo Seenthry quien miraba el paisaje- Era viejo amigo de tu padre, solo es puedo decir- dijo el veterano- Y su nombre- dijo Seenthry esperando una respuesta- Nop- respondió Hound- Tranquilo Seen, ya lo conocerás pero te voy diciendo que es un viejo cascarrabias... Más que Hound- dijo Crosshairs acercándose a la ventanilla y para responder lo dicho Hound se desvió hacia Crosshairs empujándolo fuera de la carretera- Eso por impertinente!- grito Hound- Hound, la paciencia es una de las virtudes más valorada y tienes que usarla para entender a tu prójimo- dijo Dirft a lo sabio- Quieres se el siguiente?- preguntó Hound- No gracias estoy bien aquí- respondió el samurai.

El viaje terminó en un desierto donde había muchas motañas- Aquí es- dijo Hound- Él esta en camino- y entonces a lo lejos se podía ver un camión Freightliner Argosy negro con una largo trailer del mismo color- Ese es Hound?-preguntó Seenthry mientras veía el camión- Es el mismo- dijo Hound con una sonrisa en el cara cuando el camión estaba a metros de los Autobots empezó a transformarse mostrando a una especie de caballero Cybertroniano- Les presentó a Ultra Magnus- dijo Hound- Espero que tengas una buena razón para molestarme Hound!- grito el llamado Ultra Magnus- Si que la tengo- dijo Hound acercándose a Ultra Magnus- Adivina quién es él- dijo Hound señalando a Seenthry- Hum... Se parece mucho a...- Ultra Magnus dirigió la mirada a Hound- Así es- dijo el veterano- Acaso es el hijo de Optimus- dijo muy sorprendido- Si- entonces Ultra MAgnus se acerca lentamente a Seenthry y lo mira fijamente a los ojos.

Entonces con un dedo levanta el mentón de Seenthry- ¿Por que trajiste a este enano aquí?- preguntó Ultra Magnus- El puede usar la RealHoloform y quizás los otros también- dijo señalando a los demás, Ultra Magnus quedó sorprendido con lo que dijo Hound- Y quiero que le enseñes a usar ese poder... Pro favor Magnus tu más que nadie estudiaste la RealHoloform por muchos años desde sus inicios- dijo Hound con algo de esperanza pero Ultra Magnus se quedó en silencio- Lo entiendo- agregó Hound perdiendo la esperanza y caminando hacía los demás- Espera... Lo haré- dijo Magnus y una sonrisa se plasmo en la cara de Hound. Entonces se dirige hacía Seenthry- Así que tú enano puedes usar la RealHoloform- dijo Ultra Magnus y Seenthry tardó un momento en reaccionar- S-si - dijo Seenthry muy nervioso- Acompáñame- dijo Ultra Magnus- Como lograste convencerlo- dijo Crosshairs mientras veía a Ultra Magnus alejarse a una zona no muy lejana.

-Veamos que puedes hacer- dijo Ultra Magnus agarrando una pequeña piedra- Empezaremos con el entrenamiento si logras quitarme esta piedra- dijo Ultra Magnus y Seenthry miro al Autobot con curiosidad- Dudas de mi niño- dijo Ultra Magnus levantando una ceja- Que?!, No!, es solo que para que quitarte una pierda de la mano- dijo Seenthry- Confía en mi chico- dijo Ultra Magnus- Ahora inténtalo- entonces Seenthry da un salto para atrapar es piedra pero Ultra Magnus la mueve un centímetro haciendo que el joven falle y para terminar el Autobot agarra a Seenthry y lo estampa contra la Tierra, dejando un gran agujero- ¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Seenthry muy confundido- Demasiado lento, otra vez- y Seenthry repitió lo mismo una y otra vez con el mismo resultado: Enterrado en la tierra.

Ya pasó más de una hora y el sol ya se estaba escondiendo- Tenemos que irnos- dijo Drift mientras veía el sol- Tenemos que esperar a Seenthry- dijo Hound y entonces a lo lejos se ve a Ultra Magnus en modo camión junto con Seenthry- Al fin- dijo Hide quien estaba de brazos cruzados, cuando finalmente Seenthry baja se lo podía ver con toda su ropa destrozada- Que demonios te paso! O.o- dijo Bumblebee viendo como estaba su compañero- Estas bien- dijo Rachet acercándose a Seen- Estoy bien muchachos- dijo Seenthry tratando de tranquilizar a su equipo- Tráiganlo de nuevo mañana, aún tenemos mucho que entrenar- dijo Ultra Magnus- Lo arémos- dijo Hound antes de transformarse en su modo vehículo- Adios, Ultra Magnus- dijo Seenthry con una sonrisa- Adiós enano- dijo el Autobot con la misma sonrisa- Nos veremos mañana- agregó transformándose en su modo camión y retirándose del lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí el capitulo Nº 12 de este fic, un momento, Me acorde que capitulo era! Si! :D<strong>

**que pasara en el siguiente capitulo **

**Ultra Magnus dejara de ser tan Troll**

**Ultra Magnus: Nop :3 **

**Seenthry estará 10 veces bajo tierra**

**Seenthry: Espero que no T-T **

**y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y perdón si esta muy corto es que me quede sin ideas **

**Bueno Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :D **


	13. Otro día de entrenamiento

Ya pasaron 4 días desde que Seenthry y Ultra Magnus empezaron el entrenamiento

-Vamos enano, eso es todo lo que tienes- dijo Ultra Magnus al joven Seenthry que estaba enterrado en el duro suelo- N-no me rendiré... Tan fácilmente- dijo Seen mientras se levantaba del suelo con mucha dificultad- Si fallas la próxima te enterrare en la tierra con mi martillo- dijo el Autobot sacando un gran martillo, al levantarse Seenthry se limpió un fino hilo de sangre que estaba en su mejilla- Una vez más- dijo Seen en un tono bajo- Ahí voy- dijo el joven dando un salto directo hacía donde Ultra Magnus sostenía la piedra pero Ultra Magnus le dio un martillazo que hundió a Seenthry más profundo que lo normal- Te lo dije- dijo Ultra Magnus apoyando el hombro en el martillo entonces de los escombros Seenthry se levanta otra vez- Valla si que eres duro- dijo Ultra Magnus- No... me voy a rendir tan fácilmente- dijo Seenthry preparándose otra vez para saltar- Uffff... Igual que su padre, bueno una vez más- dijo Magnus preparándose también y en el momento Seenthry dio otro salto y esquivó el martillo de Ultra Magnus aterrizó en su brazo y logró hacer abrir la mano del Autobot pero este lo manda lejos, entonces Seenthry dio una pequeña sonrisa al aterrizar- Por que sonríes- dijo Ultra Magnus viendo algo confundido a Seen- Bueno... Pues... Yo...Gane- dijo mostrando la piedra a Ultra Magnus- ¡¿Como es qué...?!- gritó el Autobot viendo su mano- Maldito enano- dijo entre risas- Bueno una promesa, es una promesa- dijo Ultra Magnus- Ahora empecemos con el verdadero entrenamiento.

- Si quieres aprender a controlar la RealHoloform tendrás que encontrar un estado emocional entre la ira y la serenidad, para eso tienes que recordar eventos que hayas vivido, que recuerdes la rabia que sentiste en esos momentos pero no debes sobre pasarte o sino no lo conseguirás- dijo Ultra Magnus tratando de hacer comprender lo que tenía que hacer Seenthry- Si... Pero para que querías que agarre esa piedra esto 4 días?- preguntó Seenthry muy curioso- Para nada... Solo quería ver si podías hacerlo- responde Ultra Magnus como si nada a lo cuál Seenthry responde con una- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!... Te voy a matar- dijo Seenthry muy irritado- Tranquilízate enano y empieza- ordenó Ultra Magnus, entonces Seenthry se sentó, tomo la pose de loto y empezó a recordar esos momentos que decía Ultra Magnus y a partir de ahí solo hubo silencio en todo el lugar-"Momentos en el que recuerde la ira, momentos en el que recuerde la ira"- se repetía a si mismo Seenthry y en el momento las imágenes de la muerte de sus padres y la de los demás Autobots, lo que Megatron hizo al planeta Cybertron empezaron a rondar por la cabeza de Seenthry una y otra vez mientras repetía con mucha mas odio- "Momentos que recuerde la ira, momentos en el que recuerde la ira... ¡MOMENTOS EN EL QUE RECUERDE LA IRA!"- mediante iba recordando apretaba más fuertes sus puños entonces Ultra Magnus interviene- Tranquilo no te dejes llevar por las emociones- dijo el Autobot a Seenthry quitándolo del trance- Es.. Es muy difícil- dijo Seenthry.

Seenthry lo intentaba una y otra vez pero siempre terminaba fallando- No puedo- dijo Seenthry que estaba todo sudado- Inténtalo una vez más y recuerda no te dejes llevar por los recuerdos- dijo Ultra Magnus y Seenthry lo intentó por ultima vez, comenzó a retomar esos recuerdos pero esta vez se lo veía más tranquilo y en su cabeza el joven peli-azul se repetía- "No te dejes llevar por el recuerdo, no te dejes llevar por el recuerdo"- Y en el momento unas estelas celestes brillantes empezaron a rodear el cuerpo de Seenthry- Eso es ya lo tienes, sigue así- dijo Ultra Magnus muy emocionado y los ojos de Seenthry tomaron un color más brillante pero en de repente las estelas desaparecieron- No!, ya lo tenias- dijo Magnus muy desilusionado- Pero lograste una parte de la RealHoloform por lo menos- agregó- Tengo que intentarlo una vez más- dijo Seenthry preparándose una vez más- No, tu cuerpo no lo soportara... Descansa un poco- dijo Ultra Magnus- Pero -.- Pero nada... Si haces eso una vez más tu cuerpo caerá inconsciente- esta vez Ultra Magnus se oía algo protector lo que a Seenthry lo sorprendió mucho.

La noche ya cayó y Seenthry estaba esperando a algunos de los demás Autobots para que vinieran a buscarlo pero el joven sentía algo de curiosidad sobre Ultra Magnus y su padre- Oye Ultra Magnus tu en verdad conociste a mi padre- dijo Seen levantando la mirada hacía el Autobot- Ah?...Si nos conocemos desde que eramos niños siempre andábamos hacíamos desastre junto a él y cuando la guerra de los Autobots y los Decepticons estalló peleábamos codo a codo, pero desde que Megatron lo asesinó... Todo a cambiado- dijo Ultra Magnus muy triste- Yo juré vengar a tu padre por lo que hizo Megatron... Pero al enterarme que abandonó la Tierra, no pude hacer nada, Bumblebee, Rachet, Ironhide todos muertos y yo no pude hacer nada-dijo Ultra Magnus mientras apretaba el puño- Tranquilo Ultra Magnus- dijo Seenthry tratando de calmar al Autobot- Lo que pasó era inevitable- agregó Seenthry entonces a pocos metros se podía ver a Hound acercándose en modo vehículo- Muy bien esto es todo el entrenamiento pro hoy, mañana vuelve para seguir- dijo Ultra Magnus- Lo are- dijo el joven entrando en Hound- Nos vemos mañana- agregó- Adiós enano- dijo el Autobot levantando la mano y con una sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí el 13º capitulo espero que les haya gustado :D<strong>

**agradezco como siempre a RossKousukePrime a LoveMikey23 y a LadyPrimeNeko por seguir la historia **

**y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo **

**Byeeeeeeee :3 **


	14. La llegada de los Decepticons

En los enormes confines del espació una nave de exploración Decepticon iba a toda potencia rumbo a la Tierra- ¡Aumenten los propulsores de materia negra!- grito Starscream a la tripulación- ¡Ajusten los cañones cuánticos!- gritó también Shockwave- Que demonios estas haciendo aquí yo doy las ordenes!- dijo Starscream a Shockwave- Yo que sepa Lord Megatron no dijo nada de que tú estés al mando- respondió Shockwave muy agresivo- ¿Si quieres podemos arreglarlo a la antigua? - dijo Starscream caminando hacía Shockwave y sacando una cuchilla- Con mucho gusto- respondió el otro Decepticon preparando su cañón la pelea estaba apunto de comenzar y entonces Blackout para la contienda- ¡No estamos aquí para pelar contra nosotros!- gritó- Solo déjame sacarle el chispa- dijo Shockwave- Inténtalo pendejo!- Alzó la voz- Tú también relaja tus circuitos- dijo Blackout tratando de calmar a Stars- Si siguen así no duraremos ni la mitad del viaje ¡Y eso que es una nave espacial!... Hagan esto quédense tranquilos todo el viaje y al llegar a la Tierra pueden masacrarse todo lo que quieran ¿Les parece?- aclaró el Decepticon muy cansado- Juro que algún día le voy a sacar los ojos- susurro Shockwave retirándose del lugar.

Al poco tiempo se podía ver el planeta Tierra claramente, todos los tripulantes esperaban ansiosos por aterrizar, el planeta cada vez se hacía más y más grande hasta dejar ver todos los continentes- Activen el modo camuflaje- ordenó Starscream y la parte exterior de la nave fue desapareciendo lentamente hasta que no era visible, la gigantesca nave se detuvo antes de pasar la atmósfera- Muy bien todos a sus capsulas- ordenó Starscream y casi todos los Decepticons que estaban en la centro de comando se dirigieron a un gran espacio donde había 12 cabinas donde fácilmente cabe un Cybertroniano- Nos vemos en la Tierra- dijo Shockwave en un tono burlón a Starscream pero este respondió con una seña obscena- Tan simpático como siempre- agregó Shockwave antes que la cabina se cierre- Las capsulas se separarán en- dijo una voz seguido por el conteo- 5, 4, 3, 2, 1- al terminar el conteo una compuerta se abrió por debajo de las capsulas y las inyectó hacía al Tierra. Al atravesar la atmósfera las capsulas empezaron a tomar un color rojo vivo, cada vez faltaba menos para aterrizar.

Starscream fue el primero en aterrizar en lo que parecía un desierto seguido de Blackout y Shockwave- Decepticons repórtense- ordenó Starscream- Aquí Blackout- dijo el Decepticon saliendo de una gran cráter- Shockwave- dijo el mismo- ¿Donde están los otros?-preguntó Starscream y del cielo cayeron otras 3 capsulas más- Brawl reportándose- dijo un Decepticon de gran tamaño que salió de su capsula de una patada- Bonecrusher para el deber- dijo otro- Barricade presente- dijo otro- Muy bien nuestra misión es encontrar a los fenómenos híbridos y traerlo ante Lord Megatron sin llamar la atención- dijo Starscream apunto de transformarse pero Shockwave lo detiene- Oye genio ¿No llamaría mucho la atención vehículos extraterrestres andando por hay?- entonces Starscream da un gran suspiro- Aghhh... Okey tomemos otra forma y después vayamos a buscar a los fenómenos ¿Mejor?- dijo el Decepticon.

Entonces todos se transformaron en modo vehículo y fueron en busca de nueva forma. No tardaron mucho ya que a los 12 minutos ya volvieron con nuevas formas Starscream era un avión caza gris con algunos tatuajes cybertronianos, el Decepticon Brawl era una tanque bilndado con armamento pesado, Blackout como un helicóptero militar negro, Barricade un auto policial Ford Mustang blanco y negro con una frase en la parte trasera del vehículo que decía: "Castigar y Esclavizar", Bonecrusher era un vehículo militar Buffalo y por ultimo Shockwave estaba en su anterior forma una nave cybertroniana- Menos mal que dijiste "Sin llamar la atención"!- grita Starscream a Shockwave- Lo siento no había nada de mi tipo- Hijo de tu...- dijo Starscream poniendo sus manos al rededor de Shockwave- Olvídalo... Ahora concentrémonos en la misión- ordenó Starscream transformándose en su modo avión.

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí un nuevo "míni- capitulo" y ya se que se preguntarabçn ¿Por que escribiste esto? bueno ya lo verán...muajajajajaja<strong>

**agradezco a RossKousukePrime, LoveMikey23 y a Lady Primeneko por seguir el fic ^^ **

**¿Que sucederá en el próximo capitulo?**

**Starscream: Fácil mata...**

**(DeadStriker le apunte con una escopeta)**

**Ni se te ocurra pendejo! **

**Nos vemos en otro capitulo **

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	15. El Sacrificio

En el escondite de Ultra Magnus seguía el entrenamiento de Seenthry pero esta vez los compañeros del peli-azul y los Autobots se quedaron para ver al joven entrenar- ¿Esto es lo que estaba haciendo Seenthry todos estos días?- dijo Hide viendo a Seen- Debe ser una rara forma de entrenar- especula Rachet- No se ve tan complicado- dijo Bumblebee- Eso parece- dijo Hide- No es tan fácil- interrumpió Drift- Para lograr controlar la RealHoloform se necesita un equilibrio emocional y no es nada sencillo conseguirlo- agregó el Autobot- ¡Aburridooooooooooooooooooooooo!- gritó Crosshairs- ¿Se quiere saber por que estamos aquí?- preguntó Cross- Tu quisiste venir- responde el samurai- Ese no es el punto- respondió el Autobot- ¿Cuando terminara esto?- preguntó Hide- Generalmente el entrenamiento termina antes de que el sol se esconda- responde Hound- Ahg... Estaremos un buen rato aquí -_- - dijo Hide largando un gran suspiro.

-Ya casi lo tienes enano- dijo Ultra Magnus al joven Prime, entonces las estelas celestes empezaron a surgir de nuevo- Eso!- dijo muy alegre Ultra Magnus pero otra vez desaparecieron- Me lleva la Allspark- gritó el Autobot pateando la tierra- Son simples recuerdos del pasado ¿Por que no lo logras?- agregó- Quizás no me concentro lo suficiente- dijo Seenthry- Si recuerdo cosas mucho más intensas pueda ser que lo logre-.- Puede que esto lleve semanas, meses quizás- dijo Ultra Magnus- Con tal de que logre controlar la RealHoloform valdrá la pena pero... Por que es tan difícil?, solo tengo que recordar momentos de mi vida pero por que no lo...- Seenthry no pudo terminar ya que Ultra Magnus lo interrumpió- Shhh...- silenció el Autobot- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Seenthry muy confundido pero lo que no sabía era que Ultra Magnus oía un cañón a punto de ser disparado- ¡Abajo!- gritó antes de que una explosión envolviera al caballero e incendiara el lugar- ¡¿Qué demonios?!- gritó Hound viendo la explosión y en el momento de las llamas sale Ultra Maguns con junto con Seenthry entonces otro disparo impacta en Ultra Magnus haciéndolo caer- ¡Ultra Magnu!- grita Seenthry tratando de ayudar al Autobot- Corre hacia una zona segura enano- ordenó el caballero, el joven no tuvo otra opción y fue corriendo hacia sus compañeros entonces Starscream se hace presente en los cielos- Ya olía a chatarra- dijo Hound preparando todo su armamento y para empeorar la situación los demás Decepticons se hacen presente- Ustedes escondanse en lugar seguro, nosotros nos encargaremos- ordenó Hound y luego fue corriendo con los demás Autobots hacía el campo de batalla.

- Ultra Magnus ¿Estas bien?- pregunto el veterano tratando de levantar al Autobot- Tranquilo estoy bien- responde Ultra Magnus entonces todos los Decepticons se transforman en su modo robot y rodean a los Autobots- Estamos en aprietos- dijo Crosshairs desenfundando su arma- Solo tenemos que sacar la basura- dijo Ultra Magnus sacando su martillo- Sus ultimas palabras Autobots- dijo Starscream sacando su cuchilla- Si... Estas muerto- dijo Hound disparando a Starscream, entonces empezó la contienda Hound empezó a disparar a lo todo lo que se movía- Basura, chatarra, lata oxidada- decía el Autobot mientras disparaba- Drift, Crosshairs encargarse de los pequeños yo me ocupare del grande- ordenó Ultra Magnus- Como digas- dijeron los Autobots al unisono, luego Ultra Magnus dio un martillazo que mando a volar a Brawl y después otro martillazo a Blackout- Saben ya casi extrañaba los Decepticons- bromeo Ultra Magnus mientra le daba una patada Bonecrusher- Lo mismo podría decir yo- dijo Drift clavando una de sus espadas a Barricade- Menos charla más acción- dijo Hound disparando a Starscream entonces una voz dijo a Ultra Magnus- ¡Atento!- seguido de una fuerte golpe- nunca saques la vista del enemigo- dijo el Decepticon Brawl toronandose los dedos- Tu también- dijo Ultra Magnus y un golpe proveniente de Hound dejó en el suelo al Decepticon.

- ¡Donde demonios esta Shockwave!- gritó Starscream- ¡Shockwave reporta tú posición!- ordenó Starscream a través de un comunicador- Relaja tus circuitos... Estoy esperando- respondió el Decepticon- Esperando ¿Qué?- dijo muy irritado Starscream entonces Shockwave responde con dos palabras- Para disparar- y una gran explosión envuelve de nuevo el lugar haciendo que todos los que estaban allí quedaran en el suelo y en el momento Shockwave cae del cielo y camina hacía el campo de batalla entonces Ultra Magnus ordenó- Llévense a los enanos yo me encargare de distraerlos- y Hound sale corriendo junto con Drift y Crosshairs- ¡No se muevan!- dijo Starscream apuntando hacía los Autobots- Déjalos que se vayan- dijo Shockwave bajando la mano de Starscream- Tenemos algo mejor- agregó mirando a Ultra Magnus y transformando su mano en cañón- Decepticons... Ataquen- ordenó el Decepticon y todos se abalanzaron sobre Ultra Magnus pero este se levanto y empujo a todos los Decepticons entonces empezaron a disparar al Autobot, todas y cada una de las balas impactaron en Ultra Magnus haciéndolo caer de rodillas- Vaya Autobot- dijo Shockwave mirando fijamente a Ultra Magnus- Mira hay una forma de que sigas con vida, tan solo tienes que darnos a esos híbridos y nos iremos tranquilos así que ¿Qué decides?- propuso Shockwave- Muérete- dijo Ultra Magnus con lo que le quedaba de energía, entonces Shockwave transformó su mano en una filosa espada y corto el brazo derecho de Ultra Magnus haciendo que suelte un grito de dolor- Te lo preguntaré una vez más ¿Que dices?- preguntó de nuevo pero Ultra Magnus dijo lo mismo- Muérete-.- Si así lo quieres- dijo Shockwave transformando su mano en un cañón y lo puso en su pecho- Muere- agregó en tono frío y una bala impacto en Ultra Magnus salpicando sangre por todas partes pero el Autobot aún seguía con vida solamente que se iba oxidando poco a poco.

No muy lejos del allí estaban los Autobots junto con los jóvenes mirando el asesinato- ¿Cuanta más sangre se tiene que derramar?- se preguntó Drif muy triste- Ultra Magnus- dijo Seenthry con los ojos lleno de lagrimas y en el lugar donde estaban los Decepticons levantaron a Ultra Magnus, entonces Shockwave transformó su mano en una cuchilla y la posó en la cabeza del Autobot- Pronto dejarás de sufrir Autobot- dijo el Deception levantando la filosa hoja y cortando la cabeza de Ultra Magnus de una corte limpió. Lo que Seenthry vio fue más que suficiente para desmoronarlo lentamente se levantó y fue hacía la zona en donde estaban los Deceptiocons- Seenthry espera- dijo Bumblebee tratando de detener a su amigo pero Hound lo detuvo- Es demasiado peligroso- dijo el veterano.

A medida que avanzaba Seenthry repetía el nombre del Autobot con mucha furia hasta que finalmente grito de rabia y las estelas celestes lo envolvieron haciéndose cada vez más grande hasta mostrar a Optimus Prime desenfundando sus espadas. Entonces empezó a correr con todas sus energías hacía los Decepticons- ¿Qué demonios es eso?- dijo Shockwave viendo al furioso Prime acercarse al y ver de quién se trataba Shockwave empezó a temblar- N-no puede... Ser- y el Prime estampó al Decepticon con todas sus fuerzas dejándolo en el suelo- Decepticons... Ataquen!- ordenó Starscream y empezaron a disparar la Prime pero a este no le hacía ni un rasguño- Vengan acá- dijo el furioso Autobot con un tono amenazante y clavo su espada en Starscream para luego levantarlo y tirarlo hacía los demás Decepticons viendo que no podían ante el Prime todos y cada uno de los Decepticons se retiraron del lugar. Mientras el Autobot miraba como se alejaban dirigió la vista hacía el cuerpo de Ultra Magnus entonces se acercó y notó una pequeña esfera azul que estaba a un lado del difunto Optimus lo levantó y miraba como lentamente el brillo se iba apagando hasta no tener luz- Tu sacrificio no sea en vano- dijo mientras cerraba el puño donde tenía la pequeña esfera con toda su fuerza entonces una voz le llamo la atención- Se como te sientes chico- dijo el Hound sacándose su casco- La crueldad de los Decepticons es... Inhumana- agregó mientras veía el cuerpo de Ultra Magnus- No hay tiempo de llorar Hound, los Decepticons están el la Tierra y eso significa que la guerra que hubo hace años... Empezará de nuevo, la lucha que le tocó pelear a mi padre ahora tengo terminarla yo, y tenemos que estar preparados para lo que venga.

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí el capitulo Nº 15 ^^ <strong>

**agradezco a todos los que leyeron este fic **

**y en especial a LadyPrimeneko a LoveMikey23 y RossKousukePrime por apoyarme en esta historia**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo **

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	16. Optimus Prime 2 parte

- Cúbranse- gritó Bumblebee viendo que hubo una gran explosión y en el momento vio a Optimus con Amanda y Seenthry desmayados en sus brazos- Optimus, ¿Estas bien?- preguntó el Autobot tratando de levantar al Prime- Tranquilo Bee, estoy bien- dijo Optimus- ¿Que sucedió?- pregunta el Autobot- Hubo una explosión muy cerca de donde estabas, no sabemos quien o que produjo la explosión- responde Bumblebee- Creo tener una idea- dijo Optimus activando su cubre boca y dirigiendo la vista al cielo, entonces de las nubes sale Megatron en su forma de nave Cybertroniana- Megatron- menciona Optimus y la nave se acerco al suelo transformándose en su modo robot- Prime, cuanto tiempo- dijo Megatron con un tono amenazante, viendo el riesgo que corrían los Autobots dijo- Bumblebee saca a los Autobots de aquí junto con Seenthry y Amanda- dándole a su esposa e hijo a Bumblebee- Pero Optimus- dijo el Autobot muy alterado- Es una orden directa Bee- dijo el Prime muy serio- Tu solo vete, yo te alcanzaré luego- agregó Optimus sacando sus cuchillas- Entendido- dijo Bumblebee antes de transformándose en su modo vehículo y retirándose junto con Ironhide y Rachet- Eres una deshonra para los Primes- dijo Megatron sacando una cuchilla de su brazo izquierdo- Un Prime junto con una humana... Y para empeorarlo tuvieron un híbrido- agregó Megatron bastante enojado- No me interesa lo que digas Megatron, ellos son mi familia y los protegeré con todas mis fuerzas- dijo Optimus preparándose para atacar- Veamos cuanto tiempo podrás protegerlos- dijo Megatron corriendo hacía Optimus.

Los dos Cybertronianos dieron rose con sus espadas, cada vez que lo hacían chispas brotaban de las hojas- ¿¡Por qué?!, ¿¡Por qué Megatron?!, Antes de la guerra eramos aliados, hermanos,amigos, ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste?!- dijo Optimus furioso- Los tiempos cambian Prime al igual que las personas- Y el cañón de la mano derecha de Megatron se acciona e impacta en el pecho de Optimus mandándolo lejos- Además tu me traicionaste, el bando de los Autobots era el equivocado, nosotros los Decepticons solo querríamos a Cybertron sano y salvo pero tus Autobots lo arruinaron todo, Orion- dijo Megatron mientras veía a Optimus con una sonrisa- Los Decepticons solo querían ser los seres superiores en la galaxia- dijo Optimus tratando de levantarse del suelo- ¡Y lo somos!- gritó con ira clavando su cuchilla en el pecho de Optimus- Me encantaría quedarme Prime pero tengo que hacer una visita a tu esposa e hijo- dijo Megatron con una voz macabra- ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarlos!- dijo Optimus tratando de quitarse la espada de Megatron- No te preocupes no sufrirán mucho- dijo el Decepticon- Si tocas un pelo a Amanda o a Seenthry te juro que te mataré- dijo Optimus furioso- No lo creo Prime... Tu te quedarás aquí- dijo Megatron enterrando su espada más profundo hasta atravesar el suelo y separando la hoja de su brazo- Para cuando te libres de ahí tu familia ya va a estar muerta- dijo Megatron antes de trasformarse en modo avión y salir volando del lugar entonces Optimus intentó retirar la espada pero sin éxito- Tengo... Que... ¡Protegerlos!- y de un golpe quitó toda la hoja- ¡Megatron!- gritó Optimus y da un salto transformándose en modo camión- Debo encontrar a Megatron antes de que sea demasiado tarde- y Optimus aceleró a fondo.

Mientras tanto en la carretera Bumblebee iba a toda velocidad junto a Ironhide y Rachet a la base central de NEST- ¿Qué...Qué ocurrió?- dijo Amanda despertándose y lo primero que vio fue el volante conduciéndose solo- Hasta que al fin despiertas- dijo Bumblebee a través del radio y en ese momento Amanda reconoció la voz automáticamente- ¿Bee qué sucedió?- preguntó Amanda- No te preocupes Optimus esta en ello- respondió el Autobot tratando de no preocupar a Amanda- Bumblebee ¿Que sucedió?- esta vez Amanda estaba más seria- Y como estuvo tu día hoy- dijo el Autobot desviando de tema- ¡Bumblebee!- grito Amanda- Esta bien, esta bien Optimus esta luchando con Megatron en este momento, no es motivo para preocuparse-.- ¡Creo que desde que dijiste Megatron es motivo de preocuparse!- dijo Amanda muy irritada- Tranquila te casaste con Optimus Prime, el es capaz de hacer frente a Megatron- dijo Bumblebee muy seguro de Optimus- entonces Rachet interrumpe- Chicos no se alteren por esto pero miren disimuladamente atrás- y los Autobots vieron en sus retrovisores un tanque de guerra acercarse- Mierda es Brawl- dijo Bumblebee- No te preocupen nosotros nos encargaremos de el, ustedes sigan- dijo Ironhide transformándose en modo robot junto con Rachet y preparando sus armas- Suerte muchachos- dijo Bumblebee acelerando aún más.

- Escucha Amanda, tengo que llevarlos a la base central de NEST estarán más seguro - dijo Bee- Entiendo pero me puedes decir ¿Por ocurrió exactamente?- dijo Amanda muy preocupada- Tengo cara de adivino!... Mira no lo sé, lo único de lo que estoy informado es de que en este preciso momento todas las bases de NEST están siendo atacadas, la primer base en ser atacada se localiza en El Cairo sino es que esta destruida Devastator la esta haciendo pedazos ahora Las Fuerzas Especiales tratan de detenerlo, la segunda se localiza en un desierto de México, Starscream y Blackout están a cargo de destruirla, la tercera está en Washington D.C y el encargado es Shockwave- dijo el Autobot bastante serio- ¿Y a cuanto esta la base más cercana?- preguntó Amanda- Si no me equivoco, lo cual es muy posible, a unos... 4 kilómetros- calculó Bumblebee, entonces dos autos blindados se van acercando a alta velocidad por detrás- Espero que sean amigos- dijo Bumblebee- y dos vehículos más se acercaron al frente del camino- ¡Chatarra!- dijo Bumblebee parando en seco- Esto se va poner feo... Amanda lleva a Seenthry a un lugar seguro, yo te diré cuando salir- ordenó Bumblebee y Amanda salió del vehículo con Seenthry en brazos- Muy bien, hay dos formas de arreglar esto- dijo Bumblebee transformándose- La primera ustedes se van, nos dejan tranquilo y no les pateo el trasero, la segunda no me van a ser caso, van a sacar sus armas y yo les voy a hacer vivir el infierno mismo- dijo el Autobot preparando su cañón- Así que ¿Ustedes qué eligen?- entonces los 4 Decepticons se transforman en su modo robot- Si eso pensé.

Y en el momento los Decepticons se abalanzan sobre Bumblebee- Quítate de mi cara- dijo el Autobot posando su cañón en la cara de uno y volandola en mil pedazos- ¿Quién sigue?- dijo liberándose de los Decepticons entonces uno de ellos saco una espada e intentó clavarla en Bumblebee- Lento, lento, lento- decía el Autobot mientras esquivaba cada corte y antes de que de el ultimo golpe Bumblebee convierte su mano en una espada y corta el cuello del Decepticon- Oigan todavía no me enojé así que tiene oportunidad de rendirse- propuso Bumblebee pero los dos Decepticons solo se vieron entre si durante unos segundo y lanzan un gruñido- Si así lo quieren :3- y Bumblebee empezó a golpear sin parar a uno de ellos, el otro se acercó lentamente a Bumblebee e implantó una especie de garrote en la espalda del Autobot- Adiós Autobot- dijo uno de ellos y una gran explosión envuelve a Bumblebee- Busquemos al humana- dijo el otro y ambos se fueron en busca de Amanda.

-¿Donde estas saco de carne?- decía uno de ellos con un tono tenebroso- Ven, no te haremos nada- dijo el otro- Muy cerca de ahí estaba Amanda escondida con Seenthry en sus brazos y en ese momento vio la mano de uno de los Decepticons apoyarse a solos centímetros de ella- Estas muy cerca de aquí humana, huelo miedo- dijo el mismo Decepticon acercando su cabeza ,el miedo de Amanda no pudo se mayor- Ya deja de jugar- reprochó el otro Decepticon su compañero- Esta bien- dijo el Decepticon retirándose en ese momento Amanda tomo una piedra y la lanzó lejos- ¡Ya te tenemos humana!- gritó uno de ellos y se fueron- Esta es mi oportunidad- dijo Amanda en voz baja y rápidamente intento buscar un lugar seguro pero fue detenida por una gran pierna de metal que se posó en su camino- En serio creíste que íbamos a caer en eso-.- Esperaba más de una humana- dijeron los Decepticons- Espero que tengas buena resistencia- dijo uno de ellos sacando una espada- No... Tan... Rápido- interrumpió Bumblebee posando su cañón en la cabeza del Decepticon- Tienes 5 segundo para bajen sus armas a no se que quieran una hueco en la maldita cabeza- ordenó el Autobot- 1...- al apenas mencionar el número los Decepticons bajaron sus armas- Así me gusta- dijo Bumblebee entonces los Decepticons se miraron mutuamente y uno de ellos saco un arma de la espalda pero Bumblebee le dio un disparo que mando a volar al Decepticon- Los Decepticons siempre van a ser...- pero Bumblebee fue interrumpido por el otro Decepticon que lo agarro por los brazos- Sabes que te estas sentenciando ¿Verdad?- dijo Bumblebee mientras hacía contra al Decepticon pero este respondió con una sonrisa y Bumblebee atravesó el cuerpo del Decepticon y lo tiró en el suelo aún con vida- ¿Crees que perduraras mucho Autobot? Tú no sabes lo que se acerca- dijo el Decepticon casi moribundo, entonces Bumblebee activa su cañón y con su radio dijo- Estas exterminado- y el proyectil deja un gran hueco en el pecho del Decepticon al rojo vivo- Ya no queda ninguno- dijo el Autobot pero un fuerte golpe lo dejó aturdido- Nos vemos de nuevo- dijo el Decepticon que Bumblebee disparó hace rato- Eres más resistente de lo que creí- agregó el Decepticon sacando una gran espada- Lord Megatron estará complacido de que le traiga tú cabeza en una bandeja- amenazó el Decepticon- Bueno si quieres dí tus últimas palabras-.- Claro... Muérete- dijo Bumblebee y el Decepticon se preparó para cortar al Autobot con furia pero algo lo detuvo repentinamente- ¿Qué no ibas a matarme? O-O- dijo Bumblebee viendo al Decepticon y lentamente este se fue separando hasta dejar solo la parte inferior del cuerpo- ¡Que demo... ¡Optimus!- dijo impresionado Bumblebee mientras veía al Prime con espada en mano.

- Eso estuvo muy cerca- dijo Optimus guardando su espada y levantando a Bumblebee- Te la debo Optimus- dijo Bumblebee- ¡Optimus!- gritó Amanda corriendo hacía Optimus con su hijo en brazos- ¿Amanda, estas bien?- dijo Optimus transformándose en su forma humana y abrazando a la mujer- Creí que te había perdido- dijo Amanda entre llantos- Tranquila, estoy aquí- dijo Optimus abrazando aún más fuerte a Amanda- Este... no quiero interrumpir el reencuentro familiar pero Los Decepticons nos están buscando- dijo Bumblebee- Tiene razón, tenemos que irnos- ordenó Optimus transformándose en modo robot y luego en vehículo- Entra- dijo Optimus a Amanda abriendo la puerta del copiloto y al entrar los Autobots aceleraron a fondo.


	17. La guerra comienza otra vez

_"Narra Bumblebee"_

No sabría como explicar lo que pasó todos estos días, desde nuestra llegada han pasado cosas que no solo nos pone en peligro a nosotros si no a todos los demás e incluso al planeta entero, sin lugar a dudas nuestra tarea ahora es proteger nuestro nuevo hogar, cueste lo que cueste, no me importaría morir como lo hizo mi padre, por luchar por lo que quería, ni tampoco a mis compañeros y ahora que Seenthry logró controlar la RealHoloform tenemos algo de ventaja en esta guerra y si el pudo espero que nosotros también.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Cade, Bumblebee, Hide y Rachet estaban sentado en unos sillones con un silencio muerto en la habitación- ¿Como paso todo esto?- preguntó Bumblebee muy deprimido- Las cosas pasan Bee- respondió Rachet con el mismo ánimo de su compañero- Si, pero por que a nosotros- dijo Bumblebee empezando a lagrimear- Todo lo que pasamos, la muerte de nuestros padres y de Vector Prime, arreglárnoslas para poder vivir desde pequeños y para el destino no es suficiente- y al terminar el llanto de Bumblebee aumentó- Bee- dijo Rachet viendo el estado de su amigo- Tranquilízate Bee el destino a veces puede ser cruel, injusto y frío pero al serlo eso que viviste te vuelve más fuerte... Y puedes prepararte para lo que viene- agregó Rachet tratando de animar a su amigo, entonces Bumblebee se detuvo un momento- Lo que dice Rachet es cierto Bee, el destino es cruel- apoyó Hide- Creo que tienen razón- dijo Bumblebee limpiándose los ojos- Ya no te desanimes, después de todo nos tienes a nosotros- dijo Hide agarrando del cuello a Bee y empezando a despeinar al peli-amarillo- No, no, no, déjame, déjame- empezó a decir Bumblebee tratando de escaparse de Hide- Hum... Nunca entenderé a esos dos ¬¬- dijo Rachet viendo la actitud de sus compañeros entonces Seenthry entra en la habitación- ¿Qué sucede Seenthry?- pregunta Rachet-Acompáñenme- ordenó Senthry retirándose del lugar- ¿Qué le pasará?- dijo Hide soltando a Bumblebee- Será mejor averiguarlo- dijo Rachet saliendo de la habitación con sus compañeros.

Cuando llegaron al patio de la casa Seenthry paró en seco- Con la llegada de los Decepticons todo cambiar a, ahora debemos estar atentos ante cualquier actividad sospechosa y para poder hacer frente a este guerra tienen que aprender a controlar la RealHoloform- dijo Seenthry- Pero Seen...- dijo Rachet pero fue interrumpido por Seenthry- Tengo fe en ustedes- interrumpió el joven Prime- Si no hacemos algo es muy probable que la Tierra sufra el mismo final que Cybertron... El destino de la Tierra depende de nosotros- dijo Seenthry- Los ayudaré a controlar la RealHoloform, solo tienen que encontrar un estado emocional entre la ira y la tranquilidad- agregó el peli-azul entonces Bumblebee se acerca a Seenthry y dice- Cuenta conmigo- con una sonrisa luego Hide se sumó junto a Rachet- Bien, empecemos- dijo Seenthry y los jóvenes se sentaron en una zona rodeada de césped- Lo primero que tendrán que hacer será recordar momentos de su vida que haya sentido una fuerte ira y obtener un estado ira/tranquilidad ¿entienden?- dijo Seenthry y Rachet juntó a Hide acertaron con la cabeza pero Bee tenía una cara de 6_9- Bee ¿Entendiste?- pregunta Seenthry- Eh?... Este creo que si- responde Bee, luego se acerca disimuladamente a Hide- ¿Luego me puedes pasar las respuestas? :3 - dijo en voz baja- ¿Y cuanto tiempo nos tardará hacer esto Seen?- preguntó Rachet- No hay tiempo exacto es depende de cada uno de ustedes- dijo Seenthry- Empiecen con el entrenamiento- ordenó y los jóvenes se sentaron en el piso tomando la pose de loto- Lo primero que deben hacer es recordar luego pasaremos al segundo paso- dijo Seenthry acostándose en el césped- ¡Oye y tu por que no vas a "entrenar"!- dijo Hide viendo a Seenthry- Ustedes son los que necesitan entrenar no yo ¬¬- dijo siguiendo con lo suyo.

Las horas fueron pasando y los jóvenes no conseguían nada- Oye no podrías ayudarnos aunque sea un poco- dijo Bumblebee un poco irritado- Son sus recuerdos no los míos- respondió Seen- Vamos, esto es algo aburrido... Y si solo combatimos a los Decepticons con esta forma- Propuso Hide- No, tendrán que aprender a controlar la RalHoloform les guste o no- respondió Seenthry- Pero es muy difícil T^T- dijo Bee- Miren no es muy difícil solo tienen que recordar momentos en el que sintieron rabia a más no poder o algún otro sentimiento- agregó el joven Prime levantándose del césped- Y si lo dejamos para mañana :3- dijo Bee con una carita tierna- Nop- dijo Seen con los brazos cruzado- Y si...- dijo otra vez Bee pero fue un interrumpido por Seen- No-.- Que tal...-.- No-.- Pero-.- No-.- Podemos estar así todo el días ¿sabes?- dijo el pelirrubio frotándose las uñas en su chaquetas y mirándolas- Okey lo intentaremos otra vez mañana- dijo Seenthry retirándose con sus compañeros a la casa de Cade pero al entrar lo primero que vieron fue al inventor mirando fijamente el televisor- ¿Oye que sucede?- pregunta algo preocupado Seenthry y Cade responde- Los Decepticons- y los jóvenes dirigen la mirada al televisor viendo una gran ciudad en un caos total- Al parecer la ciudad de Houston esta siendo atacada por unos seres mecánicos gigantes, todo es destrucción total, los muertos son incontables, el ejercito de Estados Unidos esta tratando de manejar la situación- dijo una voz mientras pasaban imágenes de la ciudad siendo atacado- Tenemos que irnos... Ahora- ordenó Seenthry antes de salir de la casa y dirigirse granero- ¡Hound tenemos un problema!- gritó Seen viendo al Autobot- ¿¡Qué sucede hijo?!- dijo Hound- Son los Decepticons, están atacando una ciudad, tenemos que irnos- dijo Seenthry muy alterado- Espera ¿Qué estas diciendo?- pregunta el Autobot muy confundido- Agh... ¿Sabes a cuanto queda Houston?- pregunta el joven, entonces Crosshairs hace pequeños ruidos de calculadora y responde- 1 kilómetro de distancia, 30 minutos de viaje, 5 para nosotros-.- Bien tenemos que irnos- dijo Seenthry- y los Autobots salieron del granero para transformarse en modo vehículo- Suban- dijo Hound abriendo sus puertas para los jóvenes y cuando le tocó a Seenthry el Autobot le dijo- Seenthry usa tu modo vehículo- a lo cual Seenthry responde- ¿Qué?-.- Oye si puedes transformarte en tu padre puedes usar su modo vehículo ¿No?-.- ¿¡Como quieres que lo haga?!-.- Solo concéntrate - y Hound aceleró junto a Crosshairs y Drift- Pero...- dijo Seenthry viendo como se iban- Bien Seenthry concéntrate- se dijo a si mismo entonces cerro sus ojos y se concentró lo más que podía.

-Tú puedes Seen, Tú puedes- se repetía una y otra vez, y en el momento empezó a correr lo más rápido que podía y las estelas celestes empezaron a rodear el cuerpo de Seenthry hasta envolver el cuerpo del joven y mostrar el camión semi-trailer rojo y azul con llamas naranja-¡Eso estuvo genial!- dijo asombrado Seenthry- Espera, como se conduce esta cosa- agregó viendo el volante, la palanca y el acelerador- Bueno, no puede ser más difícil que una Nave de Asalto SS- dijo poniendo las mano en el volante y un pie en el acelerador- Aquí vamos- y el camión empezó a acelerar cada vez más y más rápido hasta que Seenthry pudo ver a los Autobots- Allí están- dijo Seen muy irritadom, entonces rápidamente Seenthry se acercó a Hound- Ahí esta- dijo Hound viendo por sus retrovisores- La próxima vez que hagas eso juro que voy a matarte- dijo Seenthry por la ventana- Sabía que podías hijo, jamás dude ti- dijo Hound entre risas e ignorando lo anterior.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya sé, Ya sé, me tardé demasiado en traer el capitulo pero tenía mis razones <strong>

**Seenthry: Cof,cof,cof Le daba flojera cof, cof, cof **

**Quien te llamó ¬¬**

**Bien ^^ y aquí el 17° capitulo de Transformers: Generation**

**agradezco a RossKousukePrime a LoveMikey23 y LadyPrimeneko por seguir el fic :3 **

**Y a partir de mañana intentare re-tomar el fic y volverá todo a la normalidad :D **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo **

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	18. Pequeño aviso semi-epico xD

Desde aquí en adelante en Transformers: Generation aparecerán nuevos personajes y otros no tan nuevos no les diré sus nombres pero si sus iniciales ¬w¬

SP, J, SW, B, JJ, VP, VW, WL, TY, RS, SD, W, S, G, S, S, S y C

Pasaran muchas cosas que pondrán en peligro a todos los Autobots y sus aliados, Bumblebee encontrará el verdadero amor al igual que Rachet :3

aparecerá el legado de Megatron y los Decepticons invadirán nuevamente la Tierra :O

Cade entrará en acción junto con Sam para detener los sucios planes de los Decepticons

Se mencionara lo que pasó con K.S.I

¿No se preguntaron quién se encargó de los niños cuando estaban en Cybertron? estará presente en esta historia :D

Lograran los demás controlar la RealHoloform

Se demostrará mucho amor

y mejor me callo por que o sino me meterán a la hoguera por spolier :3

Y un agradecimiento para ti por seguir este fic :')

Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	19. La batalla de Houston

La ciudad ya se podía ver a lo lejos -Autobots prepárense- ordenó Seenthry acelerando el pasó- Oh si, como en los viejos tiempos- dijo Crosshairs- al apenas atravesar la entrada de la ciudad los autos hicieron un ruido ensordecedor, entonces Seenthry activó el freno de mano y dio un derrape limpio y en el momento se transformó en modo robot-Preparen sus armas- ordenó Seenthry entonces Hound abrió sus puertas para que sus acompañantes salgan- Voy a ser pedazos a esos Decepti-brutos- dijo Hound transformándose en modo robot y sacando su ametralladora- No suelo ser violento pero esta vez es la excepción- agregó Drift preparando sus sables- Haremos los siguientes Hound, Drif, Cross y yo no encargaremos de los Decepticons, ustedes refugien a los humanos que estén en peligro- dijo Seenthry- Entendido- respondieron los jóvenes al unisono- Cuídense- agregó Seenthry antes de irse con los Autobtos.

_(Si quieren lean esta parte hasta el final con la canción Imagine Dragons- Battle Cry)_

Por todos lados se oían disparo y explosiones, las calles estaban llenas de personas corriendo por todos lados así que los Autobots debían tomar los edificios para poder moverse por la ciudad y no cundir más pánico del que había- Veo a uno- dijo Drift señalando unas 3 calles adelante donde se mostraba un Decepticon destruyendo todo en su camino- Es Blackout- dijo Seenthry preparando escudo y espada- Yo me encargaré de él, ustedes busquen a los demás- agregó y de un salto aterriza en el suelo destrozando el pavimento. Al apenas sentir la presencia del Prime, Blackout giró lentamente la mirada y transformó su mano en una sierra con sus hélices- Autobot- dijo Blackout en tono frío, pero Seenthry solo respondió con una mirada seria y activando su cubreboca- Prepárate- dijo el joven corriendo directamente hacía Blackout y el Decepticon utiliza unos lanza-misiles ubicados en los hombros que impactaron en el suelo donde estaba Seenthry levantando una nube negra en llamas- Hasta hay llegó el Prime- dijo Blackout transformando su ojo izquierdo en una tele-mira y entonces del todo humo sale volando la espada de Seenthry que impacta en el pecho del Decepticon llevándolo unos metros con ella.

Y de la nube negra sale Seenthry caminado hacía Blackout lanzando algo de vapor por sus hombros y antebrazos- Miserable- dijo el Autobot acercándose a Blackout- Qué planean hacer- dijo Seenthry con una mirada bastante amenazadora- Y creer que te habíamos matado, Prime- dijo Blackout con un tono burlón- Te lo preguntaré una vez más... Qué planean hacer- repitió Seenthry pero esta vez tomo la espada y la hundió en el cuerpo del Decepticon- Ahhhh... Te lo diré... pero primero- dijo Blackout- Atento a lo que hace el enemigo- y el Decepticon transformó su mano derecha en un arma con cuatro cañones y dispara a Seenthry, dejándolo en el suelo- Nos vemos Prime- dijo Blackout sacándose la espada del pecho y transformarse en modo helicóptero- Mierda- dijo el joven Prime mientras veía a Blackout alejarse y se va del lugar en su modo camión.

Mientras tanto en las calles Hide, Bumblebee y Rachet estaban buscando a algún Decepticon, el cuál estaba muy cerca ya que se oían disparos y explosiones- Los humanos si que son primitivos- dijo Rachet viendo todo el desastre en la ciudad- Lo dice alguien cuya especie hundió su planeta en guerra total- respondió Bee- Eso no viene al caso ¬¬- dijo Rachet- Se quieren concentrar en buscar al Decepticon que esta destruyendo la ciudad Ò_Ó- grito Hide algo irritado- ¿Como el que esta allá? :3- dijo Bumblebee señalando una calle llena de soldados disparando al Decepticon Brawl- Justo al que estaba buscando- dijo Hide sacando unas escopetas recortadas de su chaqueta- Q-Que planeas hacer Hide- dijo Bumblebee algo asustado- Le voy a sacar los intestinos... Si es que tiene- respondió Hide con un tono algo macabro- Rachet... Tengo miedo T-T- dijo Bee abrazando fuertemente a su compañero- Hay voy Brawl- dijo Hide dando un salto que lo llevo directo al campo de batalla- ¡Oye Brawl!- grito Hide con todas sus fuerzas y en el momento que el Decepticon giro la cabeza un golpe por parte de Hide lo lanzó hacía un edificio- ¡Me extrañaste Brawl!- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa fría en su rostro- Hum?- Hide se dio cuenta de la presencia de los soldados y gira la mirada hacía ellos- ¿¡Eh?!- en ese preciso momento vio a un hombre de unos 35 años de edad cabello castaño que se le hacía muy familiar.

-¿Q-Qué eres?- pegunta uno de los soldados muy nervioso- ¿Yo?- se señala inocentemente entonces desaparece de la vista de los soldados y reaparece detrás del que hizo la pregunta- Alguien a quien no quisieras meterte- dijo con un tono bastante aterrador- Oye tú- el joven llamo la atención del soldado que se le hacía familiar y apareció a centímetros de el- ¿Te conozco?- preguntó Hide viendo detalladamente al soldado- Hum... "Mayor del ejercito Estadounidense : William...- Hide no pudo terminar por que se quedo sin habla después de leer detenidamente el apellido del soldado- William... Lennox- Y en un segundo agarro del cuello al soldado y lo levanto con todas sus fuerzas- ¿Tú como te llamas?- dijo Hide muy enfurecido- Que no sabes leer- dijo el soldado Lennox- ¡No estoy de jueguitos, dime tu nombre!- alzo la voz Hide y para forzar al soldado apretó más fuerte el cuello del mismo- Agh, Agh, Mayor William Lennox, Mayor William Lennox- respondió el soldado entre ahogos, entonces de los escombros del edifico donde impactó Brawl empezaron a levantarse, mostrando al Decepticon enfurecido- Mierda el bastardo se recuperó- dijo Hide lanzando al soldado con sus compañeros- Después me encargaré de ti- agregó corriendo hacía el Decepticon- Juro que vas a terminar de chatarra para el basurero- gritó Hide disparando al Decepticon- Vaya nunca pensé volver a verte renacuajo- dijo Brawl agarrando a Hide- "Ahora que lo pienso no fue buena idea"- se dijo a si mismo el pelinegro viendo el resultado de su acción- Déjame ver ¿Cuando fue la última vez que nos vimos?... Ah si, en Cybertron.

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí el 19° capitulo de Transformers: Generation :D<strong>

**Agradezco a todos por seguir este fic y en especial a: LoveMikey23, RossKousukePrime y a LadyPrimeNeko :3**

**Y nos vemos la próxima?**

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	20. La batalla de Houston 2 parte

- Déjame ver ¿Cuando fue la última vez que vimos?... Ah sí, en Cybertron- y el Decepticon apretó con todas sus fuerzas al joven Hide haciendo que escupiera un poco de sangre- Ruega de que no me libere por que cuando lo haga voy a arrancar tus condenados...- Hide fue interrumpido por el Decepticon que lo apretó aún más fuerte volviendo a soltar sangre- Voy a abrirte de punta a punta- dijo el Decepticon posando una filosa hoja en el pecho del joven- Como si importara- dijo Hide con una sonrisa en la cara- Así que eres una de esas personas, las que dan por mierda la vida- dijo Brawl mirando algo curiosos a Hide- Te importa- respondió Hide- No acortes el tiempo que te queda muchacho- agregó el Decepticon apunto de clavar la hoja en Hide pero fue interrumpido por una fuerte explosión en la espalda- Disparen, Disparen- ordenó el Mayor Lennox y su escuadrón empezó a disparar al Decepticon- ¡Malditas bolsas de carne!- gritó Brawl disparando a todos los soldados- Rompan líneas- ordenó Lennox y todo los soldados empezaron a separase- ¿¡Qué mierda están haciendo?! ellos no pondrán con Brawl- dijo Hide preparando sus armas y uniéndose al tiroteo.

Mientras tanto en las calles Seenthry estaba tratando de encontrar a su equipo- Atención Autobots repórtense- repetía Seenthry a través del radio- Atención Autobots repórtense- repitió una vez más pero lo único que escuchó fue solo interferencia- ¿Donde están?- dijo Seen estampando su cabeza contra el volante, entonces la voz de Hound se escuchó en el radio- Seenthry... ¿Estas ahí?- dijo Hound- Aquí Seenthry, ¿Donde están?- respondió el joven- Rodeados... Centró... Refuerzos- la señal estaba entrecortada pero Seenthry pudo entenderlo a la perfección- Tengo que ayudarlos- y Seenthry presiona un botón que activó una especie de pantalla mostrando un punto rojo- Bien, ahí deben estar- y el joven aceleró a fondo.

- ¡Coman plomo, malditos!- gritó Hound accionando su metralla- ¿Tu crees que Seenthry recibió el mensaje?- dijo Cross disparando a un Decepticon- Espero que si, por que estamos hasta el cuello con Decepticons- agregó el veterano lanzando una granada- Entonces una especie de cilindro que echaba un humo rojizo cayó cerca de los Autobots- Hay no- dijo Hound viendo el cilindro y una explosión dejó el lugar destruido- Autobots, la basura del planeta Cybertron- dijo una sombra entre todo el humo- Si no fuera por ustedes la guerra no hubiera destruido nuestro planeta- y el humo se fue dispersando mostrando al Decepticons Shockwave- Bueno supongo que tengo que oír sus últimas palabras- agregó el Decepticon preparando su cañón- Te aconsejó que bajes el arma- interrumpió Seenthry con arma en mano- ¿Sabes que los niños no deben usar armas?- dijo Shockwave dando un golpe al Autobot con su cañón- Mala jugada Prime- agregó Shockwave disparando su cañón pero Seenthry esquivó el disparo.

Rápidamente Seenthry se levantó e hizo contra al Decepticon y luego dándole un golpe en el estomago acompañado de un gancho izquierdo dejándolo en el suelo, entonces Seenthry se dirigió hacía los Autobots- ¿Están bien?- dijo Seen al preocupado- Estamos bien hijo- dijo Hound algo cansado- Hemos estado peor- aclaró Crosshairs levantando su arma del suelo y poniéndola en su funda- Tenemos que buscar Bumblebee, Hide y Rachet- ordenó Seenthry transformándose en modo robot seguido de los otros Autobots.

Mientras tanto en la zona de batalla- Oye ¿No crees que deberíamos ayudar a Hide?- preguntó Bumblebee viendo la pelea- Deberíamos- respondió Rachet sacando una pequeña vara que se transformó en dos espadas electrificadas- Vamos- dijo Rachet corriendo al campo de batalla- Oye! espérame- dijo Bumblebee sacando una vara que se transformó en un bo y siguiendo a Rachet.

- ¿Llegamos tarde?- dijo Rachet poniéndose al lado de Hide seguido de Bumblebee- ¡¿Donde estaban?!- gritó Hide- Planeando-.- Escondiéndose- dijo Hide contradiciendo al castaño- Háganme un favor y váyanse de aquí- dijo disparando al Decepticon- Haber... Vinimos aquí para ayudarte con ese mastodonte "señala a Brawl" para que puedas salir con vida y no nos quieres- dijo algo irritado- No- dijo en seco Hide y el joven se unió de nuevo a la batalla- Oye tú Lennox!- gritó Hide al soldado- retira a tus hombres de aquí, yo me encargaré del la lata oxidada- dijo Hide- Mira niño esto es muy peligroso así que te recomiendo que vuelvas a tu casa- dijo Lennox corriendo hacía su equipo- ¡Mierda!- grita enfurecido Hide.

Los soldados disparaban sin parar al Decepticon pero ni un rasguño se hacía presente en Brawl- ¡Epps!-gritó Lennox a un hombre entre los 40 años, afroamericano con una M-16 en sus manos- ¿Qué?- responde este- Contactate con la base, diles que manden refuerzos no podremos con esto solos- ordenó Lennox- Ya lo hice pero me dijeron no hay refuerzos- respondió Epps- ¡¿Qué?!- gritó Lennox muy sorprendido- Y refuerzos aéreos- agregó- Estas loco si lo hacemos volaremos en pedazos- dijo Epps- Tu solo llámalos- gritó Lennox y se cubrió en lo que parecía un auto destrozado entonces Hide se dirige hacia Lennox- No vuelvas a hacerme eso- dijo Hide apuntando a Lennox con su arma- Te dijes que te vayas de aquí- dijo Lennox muy enojado- Y crees que te obedeceré- dijo Hide- Respeto al hombre armado- dijo Lennox mostrando su ametralladora- Y respeto al joven que tiene dos armas- mostrando sus escopetas- Mira no me interesa quien seas pero te lo voy a decir una vez...- entonces Lennox fue interrumpido por el Decepticon Brawl que empezó a levantar el coche lentamente- ¡Mierda! ¡corre!- gritó Hide agarrando a Lennox de su uniforme y empezando a correr pero un explosión se originó en medio del camino- Los mataré- dijo el Decepticon poniéndose al frente de Hide y Lennox, entonces alzó el pie y lo lanzó hacía los dos- ¡Cuidado!- grito Hide empujando a Lennox y recibiendo el golpe.


	21. Recuerdos del pasado

_(Si quieren pueden leer esta parte con la canción de Linkin Park- Powerless)_

- ¡Cuidado!- gritó Hide empujando a Lennox y recibiendo el golpe, en una abrir y cerrar de ojos el joven quedó enterrado en el suelo- Hasta ahí llegó el fenómeno... Pero solo para asegurarme- dijo el Decepticon presionando más fuerte- Ahora si debes estar muerto- agregó levantando el pie para ver el resultado- ¡Imposible!- gritó Brawl viendo que Hide estaba intacto un poco ensangrentado y con sus prendas algo destruidas pero en una sola pieza- Vamos a ver si aguantas... ¡esto!- dijo el Decepticon aplastando a Hide con todas sus fuerzas y viendo el resultado nuevamente- Veamos aho... ¿¡Qué?!- pero el pelinegro seguía en una pieza- ¿¡Estas echo de goma o que?!- gritó Brawl empezando a aplastar al joven una y otra vez.

-Como... es posible ...que no te rompas- dijo Brawl entre jadeos- Bien, entonces haber si aguantas esto- agregó el Decepticon agarrando a Hide y lanzandolo contra el pavimento pero el joven resistió el golpe- Cada ves me impresionas más- dijo Brawl viendo la resistencia de Hide- Pero tendré que acabarte de una buena vez- entonces el Decepticon agarro a Hide y empezó a apretarlo con todas sus fuerzas, el joven intento aguantar el dolor pero soltó un grito de dolor- ¿Te dolió?- dijo Brawl viendo el estado de Hide y para dejarlo peor el Decepticon apretó una vez mas al joven pero esta vez un poco de sangre salió de su boca.

Y para completar el sufrimiento del joven pelinegro, el Decepticon de un apretón más hizo sonar un pequeño crujido proveniente de Hide que lo dejó inconsciente- Esto acabará pronto- dijo Brawl preparando un hoja para acabar con el joven pero una voz lo detuvo- ¡Autobots ataquen!- los disparos empezaron a escucharse- No, no, no, no, no, ¿¡Por que?!, ¿¡Por que ahora?!- gritó Brawl soltando a Hide y uniéndose al tiroteo.

Las balas ya empezaron a hacer daño en cuerpo de Brawl, hasta el punto en que su armadura fue deteriorándose viendo que no podía contra los Autobots, Brawl se retiró del campo de batalla en su modo tanque- ¡Vuelve aquí cobarde!- gritó Hound apunto de tirarle un granada al Decepticon- Tranquilo Hound- dijo Seenthry parando al veterano entonces los Autobots ven a Hide tirado en el suelo- ¡Hide!- dijo Seenthry corriendo hacía su amigo- ¿Esta bien?- pregunta Drift viendo al pelinegro- Solo esta inconsciente- responde Seen y en el momento se escucha la voz de Rachet y Bumblebee- ¡Seenthry!- gritaron los jóvenes corriendo hacía este lo cuál lo mismo hizo Seenthry transformándose en su forma humana.

A medida que los jóvenes estaban cada vez más cerca del otro la cara de Rachet empezó a cambiar y cuando llegó a su compañero le dio un golpe directo a la cabeza- ¡Seenthry maldito pendejo como pudiste dejarnos por ahí con Decepticons por cualquier lugar!- gritó con toda la furia del mundo- ¡Eso, me dolió!- dijo Seenthry con unas lagrimas en los ojos- ¡No para que otra cosa!- dijo Rachet con sarcasmo- ¡Ya lo arreglaremos esto en la casa de Cade!- ordenó Seenthry- Ahora tenemos que ayudar a Hide- agregó.

_(Narra Hide)_

_Cuando finalmente abrí lo ojos, mi visión era borrosa aunque pude reconocer donde estaba, era en Drif en su modo auto, también vi a Rachet juntó con Seenthry y Bee- Hide, Hide, puedes oírme- me dijo Rachet, no pude decir nada solo una palabra pudo salir de mi boca :"William", dije sin pensarlo y me quedé inconsciente otra vez, luego empecé a recordar "cosas" de cuando era niño._

_(Flashback)_

_Se podía ver lo que parecía un edificó destruido, escombros por todos lados, la voz de un niño gritando "Ayuda" se escuchó entre todo el desastre- Ayúdenme- grito un vez más el niño el cual estaba cubierto por escombros hasta la cintura- Tranquilo- dijo otra voz entonces apareció un soldado con un traje que decía NEST en su pecho y con un casco negro- Tranquilo soy yo, soy yo Hide- dijo el soldado sacándose el casco y mostrando a William- ¡Tío Lennox!- grita el niño y el soldado empezó a sacar los escombros que cubrían al niño- ¿Donde esta tu padre?- pregunta Lennox- No lo sé- responde el pequeño Hide._

_(Flashback)_

_Lennox y el niño estaban en un puerto de lo que parecía una nave espacial, entones el soldado le da al niño a una mujer de pelo largo y negro con el mismo uniforme que él- Liz, cuídalo- dijo Lennox- ¿¡Y Ironhide?!- pregunta la mujer- Yo creí que estaba con ustedes- responde Lennox, entonces la nave empezó a hacer un ruido muy fuerte- Si lo llegó a ver le diré que están en Cybertron- dijo Lennox- Hazlo por favor- dijo la mujer y se fue direccto a la nave junto con otras tres mujeres acompañadas de unos niños._

_(Fin del Flashback)_

Entonces me desperté en una habitación mirando al techo, era la sala de estar de Cade- William- dije en voz baja, ahora ya estaba todo claro, yo conocí a Lennox hace años, por eso lo reconocí en Houston.

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí el capitulo 21° :3<strong>

**Y que les pareció? **

**agradezco a todos por seguir el fic **

**Y en especial a LadyPrimeNeko, LoveMikey23 y RossKousukePrime :3**

**Y nos vemos en el próximo cap **

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	22. Vanessa Witwicky

En la granja de los Yeagers, todo estaban intentaban calmarse por lo de la batalla en Houston lo que a Cade no le agradó para nada.

_"Ese mismo día después de la pelea y de que Hide se recuperara"_

-¡Como pudieron irse sin mi autorización!- gritó Cade a los 4 jóvenes que estaban mirando al suelo muy apenados- Y para empeorarlo estuvieron involucrados en un pelea de robots gigantes- dijo el inventor- Pero Cade...- dijo Bee pero fue interrumpido por Cade- No Bumblebee, me obligan a tomar esta medida... Castigados hasta nuevo aviso - dijo Cade muy directo- ¿¡Qué!?- dijeron los jóvenes al unisono- Así es jovencitos, están castigados- repitió Cade- P-pero, ¿Y si los Decepticons atacan de nuevo?- pregunta Rachet- Que se las arregle el gobierno y nuestra especie- dijo Cade- Esto no es justo- remedió Hide- Si se justo, técnicamente soy su tutor, puedo hacerlo- dijo Cade poniendo su autoridad en alto- Desde ahora en más estarán en esta casa, ayudaran en los labores y demás, no saldrán de esta casa sin que yo lo diga, ¿Entendido?- al final el tono de Cade sonaba como si los jóvenes fueran sus hijos, entonces vio la cara de los 4 y dio un largo suspiro- Oigan, lo siento pero tengo que protegerlos y no puedo hacerlo si ustedes salen a cualquier momento para combatir robots gigantes, haremos esto solo estarán castigados 3 días ¿Si?- en el momento todos levantaron la mirada hacía Cade.

_"En el presente"_

Todos estaban en el granero junto a Cade y los Autobots ayudando al inventor entre otras cosas- Estaremos así durante tres días- dijo Hide- Qué prefieres estar castigado por tres días o hasta nuevo aviso ¬¬- dijo el pequeño Bumblebee sosteniendo unas cajas de herramientas y poniéndolas en una mesa de metal- Ninguna de las dos- responde Hide- Chicos nos lo merecemos, desobedecimos a Cade- dijo Seenthry- Si para salvar a Houston- agregó el pelinegro- Si lo sé pero es tanto aguantar solo tres días?-preguntó Seen- No me respondas- dijo el peliazul interrumpiendo a Hide- Bueno por lo menos alguien lo esta disfrutando- dijo Bumblebee con la mirada en Rachet que estaba construyendo una cosa bastante rara- Oye Rachet ¿Qué esa cosa?- preguntó Hide- Eh? Ah esto, es una pequeño artefacto que genera una pared cuántica impenetrable que usa la energía de un átomo dividido para poder funciona...- entonces Hide interrumpe a su amigo- En español, por favor-.- Un campo de fuerza tarado- responde Rachet- Y lograste construir eso con las chucherías que tiene Cade por el granero- dijo Bumblebee mirando el artefacto y en el momento Cade se levanta lo que parecía un casco- Hey!- gritó Cade algo ofendido- Lo siento Cade- dijo Bee- Algo así- responde Rachet guardando el artefacto.

Entonces el claxon de un auto se escucha afuera- ¿Quién sera?- pregunta Cade saliendo de las granjas con los jóvenes- ¿Sam?- dijo el inventor viendo la camioneta negra y su dueño saliendo de ella- Hola muchachos- dijo Sam saludando a todos- Lamento no venir a visitarlos es que mis padres estaban en la casa y bueno, todo se complico- aclaró- Ah y también traje a una acompañante- dijo y una joven de pelo marrón claro, una camisa amarilla con unos corazones, pantalones de jeans ajustados y unas zapatillas deportivas- "E-es ella"- pensó Bumblebee un poco ruborizado y al quien primero fue a saludar fue a él- Hola!- dijo la chica extendiendo su mano pero Bee solo se la quedó viendo- E-eh? Ah, si! H-hola, mi nombre es, es...- Bee no pudo terminar ya que la joven le dijo- No tienes que fingir, ya se tu nombre... Bumblebee- dijo la chica con un guiño- ¿Como es que lo sabes?- preguntó Bumblebee con un sonrojo ya notorio- Fácil mi papá me lo dijo, y también me dijo que eres el hijo del tío Bumblebee ¿Eso es cierto?- dijo la chica con mucha curiosidad- ¿¡Tú conociste a mi padre?!- dijo Bee asombrado- Así es, solía ir a nuestra casa hace muchos años- agregó- Y, ¿Y cual es tú nombre? - preguntó Bumblebee- Vanessa, Vannesa Witwicky- responde la joven- U-un gusto- dijo Bee extendiendo su mano finalmente.

-Y tu debes ser Seenthry- dijo Vanessa saludando al mismo- Así es un gusto- dijo Seen- ¿Tú también conociste a nuestros padres?- pregunta el peliazul- Si, desde muy pequeña- respondió la joven- y Ustedes deben ser Hide y Rachet- dijo Vanessa acercándose a los dos- Si- responden ambos al unisono- Es un gusto conocerlo a todos- dijo Vanessa y entonces dijo emocionada- ¿Los Autobots están allí dentro?-.- Eh.. Claro- responde Seenthry y la joven entra al granero- Hola!- dijo Vanessa- ¿Miren quién llegó?- dijo Hound- Mira cuanto has crecido- dijo Hound- Solo fueron meses Hound- dijo Vanessa jugando con sus dedos y mirando al suelo- Si a sido bastante tiempo desde que no vienes pequeña flor- dijo Drift apoyándose contra sus espadas- Jeje- disimuló una risa Vanessa mientras se ruborizaba- ¿Por que no vienes más seguido?- pregunto Cross- Intenten venir si tienen que ir casi toda la semana a la secundaria- respondió Vanessa- ¿Secun...daria?- dijo Bumblebee algo confundido y dirigiendo la mirada a Rachet- Ni la menor idea- responde este, entonces Cade entra junto a Sam al granero- Oigan muchachos tengo algo que decirles- dijo Sam con un tono serio- Oh oh- dijo Vanessa viendo el tono de su padre- ¿Que significa "Oh oh"?- dijo Bee algo asustado- Nada bueno- responde la joven.

-Un viejo amigo que conocí hace años y me dijo si vi algo extraño estos últimos días le dije claro que no y adivina que me dijo- Sam dejó en intriga a todos lo jóvenes- "A en serio y ¿Qué tal a Hide?"- Hide quedó algo agitado- Traté de mentirle pero fue inútil y ¿Saben cual es su nombre?- los jóvenes negaron con la cabeza- William Lennox- dijo Sam y Hide quedó atónito- ¿Se metieron en problemas últimamente?- preguntó Sam- Bueno problemas para decirlo así no- responde Seenthry- ¿Seenthry?- dijo Sam mientras miraba al joven- Esta bien, esta bien si tuvimos unos cuantos problemas pero teníamos nuestras razones- responde Seenthry- Dame una- dijo Sam poniendo a prueba a Seen- Eh?... Bueno, Teníamos que hacer algo- responde Seenthry- ¿Lo cual era?- Bueno solo nos fuimos a Houston- dijo el joven con una sonrisa disimulada- ¿A qué?- pregunta Sam- Ah visitar la ciudad- responde Seen- fueron a Houston y no tuvieron algún tipo de percance- dijo Sam- No. de ningún tipo- respondió Seenthry tratando de salvarse- ¿Se metieron con "ellos" verdad?- dijo Sam aclarando lo que en realidad pasó- Si- dijo Seen- Los cuatro, afuera, ahora- dijo Sam mirando a los jóvenes.

- Pero Sam que iba a ser de la ciudad si no íbamos allí- dijo Bumblebee una vez que salieron del granero- Saben que pudieron morir ¿verdad?- dijo Sam- Estamos al tanto de eso- respondió Rachet- Mira Sam hemos pasado 8 años peleando con los Decepticons en Cybertron, tenemos experiencia con esto- aclaró Hide- Si pero aquí no estamos en Cybertron, estamos en el planeta Tierra- dijo Sam- No nos importa lo que nos pasé nosotros solo queremos proteger este planeta de los Decepticons así como lo hicieron nuestros padres- dijo Seenthry- Ese es el punto, no quiero que mueran al igual que sus padres- dijo Sam esta vez algo preocupado- No saben en lo que se pueden meter- agregó- Sam... Nosotros estaremos bien, pasamos muchos años tratando a los Decepticons, sabemos lo que estamos haciendo- dijo Seenthry acercándose a Sam, en el momento Sam debía entender que esos jóvenes estaban muy comprometidos a luchar contra los Decepticons- Si eso es lo que quieren, bien- dijo Sam rendido- Lo que si Cade nos castigó así que tendrás unos 2 días sin tener que estar preocupado- aclaró Hide.

La charla ya había terminado, la noche ya cayó en la granja de los Yeagers, Cade y Sam estaban tomando un que otra cerveza, los jóvenes estaban en la sala de estar y los Autobots en el granero pero Vanessa se percató de Bumblebee quien no estaba- Oigan ¿Y donde está Bee?- preguntó la joven- Hace un momento estaba aquí- respondió Hide dándose cuanta de que el pequeño pelirrubio no estaba- Quizás esté afuera- dijo Rachet- Entonces iré a buscarlo- dijo Vanessa saliendo de la sala.

Y como lo dijo Rachet allí estaba Bee, sentado en el césped y mirando a la luna que estaba alumbrando toda la zona- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué haces aquí Bee?- preguntó Vanessa- Eh?...Ah!, nada... Solo observo el paisaje- respondió el joven- Pero hace frío aquí afuera- dijo Vanessa mientras el viento movía su pelo- Yo no siento frío- respondió Bee- Pero, pero ¿Por qué estas aquí?- preguntó de nuevo Vanessa- Por que esta tranquilo- respondió Bee con la mirada aún en la luna y después en Vanessa- Eres raro Bee- dijo Vanessa sentándose al lado de Bumblebee y el joven solo sonrió- ¿Oye que es esto?- dijo la joven señalando un collar que tenía una pequeña abeja colgando- ¿E-esto?- dijo Bee agarrando el collar- Es una cosa que me dio mi padre antes de que...- en ese momento la mirada de Bumblebee se tornó triste- Muriera, es lo único que me queda de Él, lo uso todos lo días- dijo Bee mirando el collar- Es muy lindo- dijo Vanessa y en el momento Bumblebee se ruborizó- T-tú crees?- dijo Bee algo nervioso- Pues si- responde Vanessa y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Bumblebee- Huuum!- y en el momento que Vanessa toca a Bee este se ruboriza aún más- Sabes Bumblebee eres un poco más que raro- dijo Vanessa contemplando junto e él la luna.

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí el capitulo 22 y como está :3 <strong>

**Agradezco a todos por seguir el fic **

**y en especial a LoveMikey23, RossKousukePrime y a LadyPrimeNeko**

**y nos vemos **

**Byeeeeee**


	23. Atlanta

Los días pasaron y el castigo de los jóvenes ya había pasado, hasta ahora todo era tranquilidad en la granja, no había rastros de los Decepticons ni nada de que preocuparse pero lo mejor era no bajar la guardia.

- Esto me parece raro- dijo Seenthry que estaba sentado en un sillón viejo y destruido- ¿Qué cosa Seenthry?- preguntó Rachet que estaba soldando una cosa bastante rara- Que no se sepa nada de los Decepticons- respondió Seen- Yo que tú aprovecharía ahora que no están haciendo de la suyas- dijo Rachet- Es fácil decirlo para ti- dijo el peliazul- Pero mira que pasa si atacan una ciudad, y,y mueren miles de personas a causa de los Decepticons y si en este momento están atacando una ciudad!- Seenthry ya se estaba descontrolando totalmente- ¡Ya cálmate!- dijo Rachet y lanzó una llave inglesa directo a la cabeza de Seenthry dejándolo en el suelo- Gracias- dijo Seen levantándose- Yo te aconsejo que enfríes tus circuitos y tranquilices tus nervios- aconsejó Rach- Si enfriar mis nervios y tranquilizar mis circuitos- repitió Seen saliendo del granero- Si sigue así se volverá loco de por vida- dijo Rachet siguiendo con su trabajo.

- Relajarme- dijo Seen en voz baja y entrando a la casa- Relajarse- repitió una vez más pero cuando llegó a la cocina de la casa todo era un desastre bols tirados por todos lados una especie de pasta en el techo y una cosa líquida que Seenthry ni siquiera quería saber que es- ¡¿Q-Qué pasó aquí?!- dijo Seenthry viendo el desastre, entonces ve a Bumblebee tirado en el piso y cubierto de la misma pasta que estaba en el techo- I-i-intentamos c-cocinar con Cade T-T- responde Bee-Jue horible, jue horrible!- agrega el pelirrubio- ¿Y donde está Cade?- pregunta Seen- Si no se lo comió la trituradora, debe estar por allí- dijo Bee señalando otro lugar de la cocina y Seen fue a buscar al inventor y como lo dijo Bee allí estaba Cade tirado en el suelo y mirando al techo- Zanahorias, tomates, queso fundido y la carne, La Carne!- dijo Cade lo cual no tenía sentido- ¡Cade!, ¡Cade!, ¡Óyeme Cade!- dijo Seenthry mientras sacudía al inventor- No te dejaré tocar nunca más la cocinca, ni a Bee-agregó tratando de levantar a Cade- Todo va a estar bien- dijo Seenthry tratando de calmar a Cade, entonces lo llevó a la sala de estar donde también estaba Hide- ¿Qué le pasó a Cade?- preguntó Hide- Ni la menor idea, tu no oíste nada raro en la cocina- dijo Seen poniendo a Cade en uno de los sillones- Bueno ahora que lo pienso oí "¿Qué es es cosa?, Bee que es esa cosa?!, Acaso se esta moviendo, S-Se esta moviendo" Luego oí un desastre y uno que otro golpe "Mátalo Bee, Mátalo" y después nada- responde el pelinegro- Cuida a Cade hasta que vuelva con Bee- dijo Seenthry volviendo a la cocina y trayendo a Bumblebee- Esto dos no sirven para nada- dijo Hide levantando se del sillón y poniendo a Bee en su lugar- Principiantes- dijo Hide dirigiéndose a la cocina y tomando un gran cuchillo.

Los minutos pasaron y no se oía nada en la cocina- ¿Qué estará haciendo Hide?- se preguntó el joven viendo a la cocina entonces el pelinegro sale de la cocina con cuchillo en mano- Vengan a ver esto- dijo Hide acompañando a todos a la cocina viendo una olla lleno de lo que parecía estofado- No me digan que hicieron todo el desastre anterior para hacer esto- agregó Hide señalando la olla- Oficialmente los degrado a no-tocar-la-cocina-nunca-más - ordenó el pelinegro- Como es qué?- Cade estaba asombrado por el tiempo en que tardó Hide en hacer ese sencillo plato- Y desde ahora en más yo cocino- Y Hide pone el cuchillo de cocina en el lavavajillas- Y donde esta esa "cosa"?- preguntó Bee viendo por todos lados- ¿Qué cosa?- dijo algo confundido Hide- Eh?, bueno solo te digo que si ves una cosa parecida a carne con patas y bastante agresivo te sugiero que lo hagas pedazos- dijo Bee algo inseguro y aún viendo por todos lados- Ok-ey?- respondió Hide.

Después de que todos terminaron de almorzar, siguieron con lo que debían hacer, Rachet tenía que seguir construyendo esa cosa que estaba en el granero junto a Cade, Bumblebee tenía que encargarse de encontrar a su creación gourmet endemoniada, Hide tenia que perder el tiempo en el televisor y Seenthry seguía intentando relajarse- Paz interior, paz interior...Paz interior- repetía Seen tratando de calmarse en la pose de loto- Paz interior...Paz interior- Ya estaba por encontrar esa ansiada tranquilidad hasta que un grito muy agudo que parecía de una mujer resonó en toda la granja- ¡PUTA MADRE!- gritó Seenthry muy asustado- Eso vino de la casa?!- dijo el joven levantándose del suelo entonces del granero salen Cade y Rachet muy asustados- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?- pregunta Rachet- Vino de la casa! grita Seenthry y se adentra en ella.

Cuando entró vio todo en orden pero los gritos seguían y en el momento aparece Hide muy alterado- ¿También lo oíste?- pregunta Hide- Si- acierta Seen con la cabeza- entonces suben a la planta alta y se encuentran con Bumblebee acareando algo en un cesto de basura que se movía bruscamente- Aún lado, Aún lado, Aún lado, Aún lado- repetía Bee mientras acarreaba esa cosa a la planta baja seguido de los dos jóvenes- ¿Bumblebee, que demonios es eso?- preguntó Hide viendo el cesto de basura- Es una creación de The Fallen!- responde Bee buscando un lugar donde tirar ese monstruo- Afuera- responde Seenthry señalando la puerta delantera- Tarde o temprano esa cosa va a salir del cesto- dijo Bee esforzándose para mantener cerrado el cesto.

Una vez que salieron se necesitaba la fuerza de Bee y de Seenthry para mantener el recipiente cerrado- Hound!- grita Hide y de la parte trasera del granero sale Hound con arma en mano- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Hound alterado- Pase largo- dijo Seenthry lanzando el cesto a Hound- ¡¿Qué quieren que ahga con esto?!- pregunta Hound viendo el basurero- ¡Estrujalo, aplástalo, hazlo pedazos!- grito Bee y el Autobot agarra con una mano el basurero y lo deja totalmente aplastado.

-Uffff, ya pasó- dijo Bee pasando su su mano por la frente- Bee me puedes decir que era esa...Cosa!- dijo Hide mirando con ira al pequeño pelirrubio- Bueno... Solía ser un pedazo de carne- respondió Bumblebee- Pero ahora ya no es nada- dijo viendo como quedó el cesto- Te debemos una Hound- agregó Bee- Lo repetiré una vez más. Ni tú, ni Cade tocaran una cocina por el resto de sus miserables ¿Entendieron?- dijo Bee viendo a Bee.

Y después de que el problema de la abominación de Bee ser resolviera, los jóvenes se quedaron en la casa tranquilos- Aburrido, Aburrido, Aburrido, Ya lo vi, Aburrido, Repetitivo, WoW Lucha Libre- dijo Hide mientras cambiaba de cana hasta sintonizar el canal de luchas pero en el momento fue interrumpido por una noticia de "ultimo minuto"- ¡No jodas!- dijo Hide furioso y una mujer empezó a narra la dicha noticia- El ataque de Houston fue hace algunos días fue desastroso para El Estado de Texas pero ahora los mismo seres robóticos están atacando la ciudad de Atlanta, Georgia, acaso esto es una señal de una futura guerra para la humanidad- al terminar Hide quedó mirando el televisor en silencio- Seenthry, se lo que estas por hacer- dijo Hide girando la mirada al joven...¡Que ya no estaba!- Mierda- agrego el pelinegro levantándose del sillón y corriendo tras Seenthry seguido de Rachet y Bumblebee.

Al apenas llegar al granero Seenthry abrió la puerta de una patada- ¡Cade tenemos un problema!- dijo el peliazul- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta el inventor- Los Decepticons están atacando un ciudad, tenemos que irnos!- gritó Seen- Oh no, eso si que no- dijo Cade- Que es lo que dijimos hace unos días- agregó- Pero Cade si no lo hacemos nosotros, nadie lo hará- dijo Seenthry- Me da igual, no es no- dijo Cade muy firme- Lo siento Cade- fue lo que dijo Seenthry antes de irse del granero y transformarse en modo camión- Espera no!- grito Cade.

Cuando Seenthry se trasformó lo demás salieron de la casa- Súbanse- ordenó el joven Prime abriendo sus puertas, Y cuando todos lo jóvenes entraron Hide furioso dijo- Espero que estés al tanto de lo que vamos a hacer-a lo cual Seenthry responde- Créeme que si lo estoy- acelerando a fondo.

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí el capitulo N° 23 y los dejé en suspenso por que algo se viene ¬w¬ <strong>

**Y agradezco a todos por leer el fics **

**y en especial a LadyPrimeNeko, RossKousuke y LoveMikey23 por apoyarme **

**Y aprovecho para decirles que el fic será algo extenso así que el final va a tardar xD **

**y no vemos la próxima**

**Byeeeee :D**


End file.
